Love Picture
by Mana2702
Summary: C'est fou ce que des photos peuvent provoquer! Thorin et Bilbon vont l'apprendre à leurs dépends.
1. Chapter 1

Bilbon entra dans le bâtiment du magazine. Toute la façade était en verre, avec le nom du magazine en énormes lettres argentées entre le rez-de-chaussée et le premier étage. Le magazine _Freedom_ traitait de voyages et de la nature aussi bien faune que flore. Bilbon était relecteur, il devait donc relire et corriger chaque article, vérifier les éventuelles références bibliographiques et les droits d'auteurs. Le magazine était publié deux fois par semaine.

Le blondinet s'installa à son bureau, posant sa thermos de thé et sa sacoche avant de s'asseoir. Il alluma son ordinateur: il avait du pain sur la planche. Son rôle était vraiment important, des fautes dans un article ou un droit d'auteur non respecté pouvaient entraîner une perte de lecteurs dans le premier cas ou un procès dans le second. Bilbon relisait donc minutieusement chaque article, vérifiait chaque référence ou chaque nom de collaborateur quel qu'il soit. Il commença donc à lire le premier article, il était déjà très concentré.

* * *

Thorin de son côté était en voyage en Écosse, il faisait une série de photos sur les Lochs. Le grand brun était photoreporteur free-lance. Il prenait aussi bien des séries de photos pour les exposer ou pour différents magazines, sites internets ou autre. Actuellement cette série sur les Lochs était pour une agence de voyages qui proposaient de faire le tour de ces endroits magiques. Thorin était en train de prendre la bonne position pour que la photo soit nette lorsqu'il se fit piquer. Le brun serra les dents, foutus midges! Il était au bord du Loch Ness, il s'amusa à scruter l'eau à la recherche de Nessie. Après tout, si elle existait et qu'il pouvait la photographier ce serait vraiment cool. Malheureusement rien à l'horizon, il prit donc encore quelques photos et partit pour la prochaine étape.

Le brun prit donc les photos des plus grands et plus connus: Loch Ness, Loch Lomond, Loch Morar, Loch Tay, Loch Awe, Loch Leven... Il prit aussi de plus petits mais tout aussi beaux: Black Loch, Clatteringshaws Loch, Loch Drunkie… Après il alla sur les différents îles avec le Loch Spiggie, Loch of Stennes et Loch Leathan. Le brun devait noter impérativement quelles photos correspondaient à quel Loch, sinon il allait s'y perdre.

Après ça il devait prendre des photos des différents châteaux. Thorin était très content, l'Écosse était un pays magnifique, il était heureux de le découvrir ainsi. Il espérait que ses photos retranscriraient au mieux la magie des lieux et donneraient envie de venir visiter le pays. Il prit donc Dunrobin, Drummond, Kilchurn, Caerlaverock, Dunnottar, Eilean Donan, le château d'Édimbourg bien sûr, celui de Stirling et celui de Glamis.

Il était heureux de ses photos, il avait réussi à prendre un homme en kilt devant Eilan Donan, une petite fille à l'épaisse chevelure rousse bouclée en tenue de danseuse verte et blanche. Il prit un pipe band et quelques clichés de Highland Games, ce n'était pas demandé mais ça lui faisait plaisir. Lors d'une promenade au bord du Loch Awe Thorin tomba sur l'église Saint Conan's Kirk où l'on trouvait le gisant de Robert Bruce. C'était magnifique, Thorin était comme hypnotisé. Il prit de nombreux clichés, il sentait une drôle d'énergie ici. Il était presque triste de devoir rentrer chez lui, jamais il n'aurait imaginé tomber amoureux de ce pays, il y était resté deux mois pour avoir toutes les photos dont il avait besoin.

* * *

Bilbon termina de corriger son dernier article de la journée. Il rentra chez lui fatigué par sa journée bien remplie. Il prit une douche et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il alluma la télé et zappa jusqu'à tomber sur un reportage qui attira son attention. C'était un reportage sur les terres sauvages de l'Écosse. Les Highlands, ces grandes étendues à peine habitées. Le blond fut subjugué par ces paysages. Après ça le reportage parlait des châteaux mythiques, des traditions du pays et d'autres informations passionnantes. Le blond était réellement en train de découvrir un pays à la beauté qu'il n'avait même pas suspecté. Il se dit qu'un jour il irait le visiter, ça le méritait.

Bilbon retourna au travail le lendemain. Il termina de corriger la deuxième partie des articles. Il enregistra le tout et envoya les correction s au rédacteur en chef. Bilbon était content, il avait bien travaillé. Il alla voir une collègue qui s'occupait des articles sur la faune en générale. Elle lui sourit:

«-Salut Bilbon!

-Salut Mia ça va?

-Bien merci, alors tu as terminé les corrections?

-Oui, j'en suis content.

-Tu m'étonnes, un peu de temps libre.

-Oui enfin dans deux jours ça recommence.

-Je sais oui, dans le prochain numéro je vais faire un article sur les grenouilles puisqu'on va faire des articles sur les marais.

-Cool, bah j'ai hâte de lire tout ça pour apprendre de nouvelles choses.»

Il sourit et la journée se termina. Le blond rentra chez lui et se reposa, il avait repos le lendemain.

* * *

Thorin rentra chez lui. Il posa son sac de vêtements et sa valise contenant ses appareils et ses objectifs. Il alla directement jusqu'à son ordinateur. Il vérifia la qualité des photos, retoucha certaines imperfections et les envoya à ses clients. Il était vraiment content de son travail. Thorin appuya sur le bouton de son répondeur. Il avait un message de sa sœur qui l'invitait à dîner lors de son retour, son frère lui demandait si il acceptait de prendre des photos à son mariage car ils avaient enfin fixé la date avec sa fiancée. Il y avait aussi un message d'un magazine, certain _Freedom_ qui lui demandait de prendre des photos des forêts les plus belles du monde.

Le brun prit des notes pour les gens à rappeler et prépara son dîner. Il mangea devant la télé, il regarda un film qu'il appréciait puis alla se coucher. Il ne savait pas encore si il allait accepter l'offre du magazine ou pas, il venait à peine de rentrer chez lui. Car si il acceptait ce boulot il devait repartir dès le lendemain. La nuit portait conseil, il décida donc de suivre cet adage.

* * *

 _ **Les Midges sont des moustiques en Écosse près des endroits humides, ils sont minuscules et souvent en nuées.**_

 _ **Oui je suis passionnée d'Écosse alors là je me suis lâchée, n'hésitez pas à voir des images de ce que je cite c'est superbe. J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce premier chapitre :D** _


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin. Il se prépara son café et réfléchit à la proposition de _Freedom_. Il attrapa son téléphone et les rappela. Une voix de femme se fit entendre:

«- _Freedom_ magazine bonjour.

-Bonjour madame, je suis monsieur Durin j'ai été contacté pour photographier des forêts.

-Ah oui, un instant s'il vous plaît je vous met en relation.»

Thorin entendit une voix d'homme quelques instants plus tard:

«-Monsieur Durin bonjour, monsieur Grat à l'appareil, rédacteur en chef.

-Bonjour, je vous rappel suite à votre message. De combien de temps je dispose pour ce contrat? Et vous voulez quoi et où?

-Alors, vous auriez deux semaines de délai pour prendre les plus belles forêts du monde.

-C'est vague, vous avez déjà des idées?

-Un instant, j'ai une liste là. Alors… Yili Apricot Valley et la vallée de Jizhaigou en Chine, Kaliningrad en Russie, Monteverde au Costa Rica, la bambouseraie d'Arashyiama au Japon, le Tunnel de l'amour en Ukraine, la forêt de dragonniers au Yemen, les ponts vivants de Meghalaya en Inde, le lac Vert en Autriche, Mangrove de Tha Pom en Thaïlande, Otzarreta en Espagne, la forêt nationale d'Olympique aux États-Unis, les forêts d'araucaria au Chili, Brocéliande en France, la Red Forest au Danemark, forêts des Carpates Blanches en Slovaquie, Woodcote Woods et Wistman's Wood en Angleterre, Crooked Forest en Pologne et un peu de forêt Amazonienne.»

Thorin avait prit des notes:

«-Alors ça ferait… 18 pays pour 20 forêts.

-En effet. Bien sûr nous prenons en charge vos déplacements, vos hébergements et vos repas.

-Hum hum… ça me ferait pas mal de distance en peu de temps.

-Mais vous aurez un beau chèque en remerciement. On prend 150 la photo sachant que vous n'allez sûrement pas prendre qu'une seule photo de chaque lieu et qu'on en sélectionnera minimum 2 par forêt.

-Intéressant… je dois faire les réservations?

-Non, préparez vos affaires, je charge ma secrétaire de s'occuper de tout ça. Vous n'aurez qu'à passer ici pour récupérer les billets et autres documents.

-D'accord, je serai là en début d'après-midi.

-Parfait, à plus tard monsieur Durin.»

Thorin raccrocha en souriant. Il allait être bien payé pour visiter le monde entier. Il lança de la musique sur sa chaîne hi-fi, il tomba sur la bande son du film _I Saw The Light,_ le dernier CD qu'il avait mit. Il sourit, Tom Hiddleston chantait vraiment bien la country, il n'aurait pas pensé cela à première vue. Il secoua la tête en souriant et envoya rapidement un message à l'acteur qui n'était autre que son meilleur ami. Il collaborait parfois avec le cinéma pour prendre des photos lors de tournage, mais il connaissait Tom depuis le collège. Le brun termina sa valise et partit pour les locaux de _Freedom_.

* * *

Bilbon entra dans le bâtiment et salua Sacha, la standardiste. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, il avait oublié sa thermos hier, il voulait la laver pour la réutiliser le lendemain. Aujourd'hui il était en congé, mais il était passé quand-même. Il croisa Phil, leur patron. Il lui sourit:

«-Bonjour Phil.

-Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais là, tu n'étais pas de repos?

-J'ai oublié un truc sur mon bureau hier je suis venu le récupérer.

-D'accord. Profite bien de ta journée.

-Merci, salut.»

Bilbon récupéra sa thermos et fit demi tour. Il était en train de passer l'accueil lorsqu'il entendit l'homme debout devant qui lançait:

«-Je suis monsieur Durin, je viens chercher des papiers.»

Sacha hocha la tête et partit dans le bureau de Phil pour récupérer lesdits papiers. Bilbon fut stupéfait par cette voix chaude, grave et calme. Il fut si distrait qu'il se cogna contre la porte en verre car il avait continué d'avancer tout en regardant le propriétaire de cette magnifique voix. Le blondinet grogna en se frottant le front, s'insultant mentalement. La voix grave lança:

«-Monsieur tout va bien?

-Oui oui… j'étais distrait… ça m'arrive souvent. »

Bilbon se retourna vers l'inconnu et se noya dans les yeux bleus inquiets face à lui. Le petit blond se liquéfia sur place, devenant rouge tomate:

«-Désolé… je dois avoir l'air franchement stupide!

-Mais non, ça arrive à tout le monde de se cogner, les portes en verre c'est toujours traître!

-Monsieur Durin j'ai vos papiers.»

Thorin tourna la tête vers Sacha et sourit:

«-Merci.»

Il récupéra l'épaisse enveloppe et la glissa dans le sac qu'il avait en bandoulière. Bilbon ne pu s'empêcher d'admirer les cheveux bruns en désordres qui bougeaient de façon souple à chaque mouvement de leur propriétaire. Thorin se tourna vers Bilbon en passant justement sa main dans ses cheveux:

«-Vous êtes sûr que ça va aller?

-Oui oui ne vous en faites pas. Merci de vous être inquiété en tout cas.

-Vous travaillez là j'imagine?

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça?

-Le fait que vous descendiez de l'ascenseur comme si vous connaissiez les locaux par cœur et avec une thermos à la main…

-Bien sûr… en effet je travaille là. Mais pas aujourd'hui, je suis en congé, j'avais juste oublié ma thermos. Mais peu importe, je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie inintéressante. Passez une bonne journée.»

Bilbon sortit rapidement, il s'était assez ridiculisé pour aujourd'hui. Il monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Il regarda dans le rétro en s'engageant sur la route. Thorin sortait de _Freedom_ et montait dans un taxi qui semblait l'attendre. Bilbon soupira, il était tellement humilié.

* * *

Thorin sourit, ce petit bonhomme blond était très mignon. Il lui avait fait pensé à un enfant lorsqu'il s'était cogné et avait eu l'air perdu ensuite. Le brun indiqua sa destination au chauffeur et appela sa sœur:

«-Désolé ma belle, le dîner sera pour dans deux semaines, je repars pour un boulot.

-Sérieusement? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis plus de 2 mois! À ce rythme là je vais accoucher et tu ne verra le petit que quand il aura un an!

-Tu dis n'importe quoi, tu n'es qu'à 4 mois de grossesse, et dans deux semaines je te jure que je viens dîner dès que je pose le pied à terre.

-Je te prend au mot! Sois prudent, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi, embrasse Fili et Jack pour moi.

-D'accord, bon voyage.»

Le brun sourit et ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport. Thorin paya le taxi et alla s'enregistrer, son avion décollait dans un peu plus d'une heure. Il alla dans la salle d'embarquement et attendit. Décidément il n'avait pas de place pour l'ennui dans sa vie.

* * *

Bilbon rentra chez lui et se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait une bosse qui commençait à se former sur son front. Il soupira et mit sa thermos dans l'évier. Il fit du ménage puis sa vaisselle. Ensuite il décida d'aller à la piscine. Il fit quelques longueurs pour se changer les idées, il était toujours mort de honte de ce qui était arrivé à _Freedom_ , il savait déjà que tout le monde se moquerait de lui le lendemain. Car les surveillants allaient voir ça sur les vidéos de surveillance et en parleraient à tout le personnel.

Bilbon rentra chez lui après avoir nagé pendant plus de deux heures. La douche avant de partir lui avait fait du bien. Il se laissa tomber sur son canapé et regarda la télé, sa bosse tirait un peu. Il prit un sachet de surgelés dans son congélateur et le posa sur son front. Il avait l'air tellement stupide! Le blond soupira, il était si maladroit que ça en devenait presque comique. La soirée se passa et Bilbon pensa à autre chose.

* * *

Thorin arriva en Russie, c'était sa première destination. Il y dormirait, et repartirait le lendemain matin en Ukraine par le train. Le brun monta dans une voiture de location et se rendit à la forêt de Kaliningrad. Il prit plusieurs photos, les arbres étaient légèrement tordus et semblaient danser. Cela amusa Thorin et il en joua un maximum sur ses photos. Le soir il dormit dans un hôtel tout simple, le sommeil était le bienvenu, le photographe était épuisé.

* * *

 ** _Je sais, on se demande ce que vient faire Tom Hiddleston ici, mais je l'adore en plus comme j'utilise de vraies lieux je me suis permise d'utiliser une vraie personne, et je trouve que quelqu'un aussi badass que Thorin mérite un meilleur ami tout aussi badass! Donc ce n'est pas un crossover, il ne se passera rien entre Thorin et Tom, ils sont juste deux potes qui font fantasmer toutes les nanas sur leur passage :p_**

 ** _Sinon, n'hésitez pas à aller voir des photos des destinations que je cite, comme dans le chapitre précédent, je sais, 2 chapitres en un jour c'est rapide mais j'avais l'inspiration aujourd'hui ;) J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu, laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^_**


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbon se réveilla et partit pour le boulot. Il s'installa à son bureau et vérifia le sujet de leur prochain numéro. La prochaine édition serait sur les parcs urbains les plus populaires de la région. Le blond alla voir Mia et lui demanda:

«-Tu vas faire un article là?

-Je sais pas encore, Phil ne m'a rien demandé pour le moment.

-D'accord, si il te demande un article n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin d'aide.

-Ok merci.»

Bilbon retourna à son bureau, il n'avait rien à faire pour le moment.

* * *

Thorin grimpa dans le train en direction de l'Ukraine. Il arriva quelques heures plus tard et se dirigea vers le Tunnel de l'amour. Le brun sortit son objectif et commença à prendre des photos, c'était magnifique ce tunnel de verdure, on se sentait seul au monde. Il était relativement tôt, il n'y avait personne. Il attendit un peu, et un couple arriva. Ils se tenaient la main. Thorin les prit en photo, ils étaient assez loin pour qu'on ne discerne pas leur visage donc il n'y aurait pas de problème de droit d'image. Ils s'arrêtèrent et s'embrassèrent. Thorin prit une autre photo et repartit.

Le brun sauta ensuite dans un avion qui l'emmena en Pologne. Avec de la chance il arriverait à faire la Slovaquie dans la même journée. Thorin arriva à Crooked Forest et prit beaucoup de photos. C'était étrange la façon dont les arbres poussaient, ils formaient comme un point d'interrogation à l'envers. Après ça Thorin alla dans les montagnes de Slovaquie pour prendre les Carpates Blanches. C'était mystérieux, presque angoissant mais splendide. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté ici.

* * *

Bilbon prit sa pause déjeuner. Il discuta avec Harry, il était chargé de trouver des idées de sujet avec Phil. Harry lui sourit:

«-Oui c'est moi qui ai trouvé l'idée sur les forêts, j'ai toujours aimé les forêts. Je trouve que c'est apaisant et mystérieux comme lieux. Ça stimule l'imagination une bonne promenade dans un bois.

-Je suis d'accord. C'était une bonne idée. La prochaine fois tu crois que ce sera sur quoi?

-Je sais pas encore, on y pensera plus tard.»

Ils sourirent et finirent de manger. Après ça Bilbon termina sa journée puis rentra chez lui. Il prit sa douche et regarda la télé. Le blond avait un quotidien simple et saint, il aimait ça.

* * *

Thorin s'envola le lendemain pour l'Autriche. Il photographia le lac Vert sous toutes les coutures avant de prendre un train jusqu'au Danemark. Il prit la Red Forest en photo, il fut hypnotisé par cette forêt aux teintes orangées et rouges. Il partit ensuite pour l'Angleterre, il y dormirait et prendrait les photos le lendemain.

Thorin alla d'abord à Woodcote Woods, puis prit une voiture de location jusqu'à Wistman's Woods. Il prit beaucoup de photos, c'était très beau, puis alla dormir dans un bed and breakfast. Le brun prit le bateau le lendemain matin jusqu'en Bretagne pour aller à Brocéliande. Cette forêt faisait vraiment croire aux créatures féeriques. Le brun avait l'impression qu'un chevalier allait sortir de derrière un arbre d'un instant à l'autre. Thorin aimait la Bretagne, cette région magnifique rendait les légendes Arthuriennes plus réelles que jamais.

* * *

Le lendemain Bilbon arriva au bureau. Il avait reçu les articles pour la publication du magazine. Il commença donc à tout relire et corriger. Le blondinet aimait son travail, il pouvait voyager tout en restant chez lui. Pendant sa pause il fit des recherches sur ce monsieur Durin, il ne savait pas qui il était, mais il était intrigué de savoir qu'il était venu chercher des papiers ici. Il vit donc que ce monsieur Durin était un photographe. Il faisait un travail impressionnant. Bilbon vit les photos que le brun avait prit sur l'Écosse. Ces photos confirmèrent l'envie du blond de visiter ce magnifique pays. Il regarda encore quelques photos puis reprit le boulot.

* * *

Thorin prit le train de Bretagne jusqu'en Espagne. Après avoir immortalisé Otzarreta, Thorin s'envola pour le Yemen. Il prit un bateau qui le mena sur l'île de Socotra et des photos de la forêt de dragonniers. Il faisait une chaleur étouffante malgré le vent. Thorin avait hâte de repartir, il n'aimait pas ce climat. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et reprit le bateau pour retourner au Yemen. De là il prendrait un avion jusqu'en Inde.

* * *

Bilbon regarda les dates de ses prochaines vacances. Il était décidé, cette fois il voyagerait, il irait en Écosse. Il commença donc à regarder des itinéraires et des disponibilités pour se loger. Le blond avait hâte que ses vacances arrivent, même si ça n'était pas avant le mois prochain. Il alla marcher un peu avant de rentrer et de prendre sa douche.

Le lendemain Bilbon fit les corrections des derniers articles pour la prochaine parution du magazine. Le blond était content, chaque fois il avait ce sentiment d'utilité, de travail bien fait lorsque le magazine sortait et qu'ils recevaient des lettres de leurs lecteurs. Ils ne recevaient quasiment jamais de lettre d'insatisfaction. Bilbon savait qu'il était ridicule, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était un peu grâce à lui qu'ils n'avaient pas trop de lecteurs mécontents.

* * *

Thorin arriva en Inde. Il traversa le pays en train pour aller jusqu'aux ponts vivants Meghalaya. Il prit des photos, c'était magnifique, ces ponts couverts de mousse et de lianes. En passant il prit des photos de rituels sacrés dans le fleuve Gange. Il prit des photos d'habits traditionnels, de divers choses, puis partit pour la Chine. Le brun aimait regarder les paysages, prendre des photos pour gardes ces magnifiques souvenirs.

Le brun arriva d'abord à Yili Apricot Valley qu'il essaya de prendre sous un maximum d'angles. Après ça il prit un petit avion privé jusqu'à Jizhaigou Valley. Il bombarda de photos, il était tellement content. Il prit aussi des vêtements de personne en tenue traditionnelle, de bâtiments splendides. Jamais il n'avait ratissé autant de route en si peu de temps. Ça faisait déjà une semaine qu'il était partit.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil Thorin partit au Japon. Il arriva à la bambouseraie d'Arashyiama. Aucun son extérieur ne lui parvenait, Thorin se sentait plus calme que jamais. Bizarrement ce calme lui rappela le petit blond qui s'était prit la porte en pleine figure. Ce souvenir le fit sourire et il commença à prendre les photos. Après une nuit passée à l'hôtel, Thorin s'evnola jusqu'en Thaïlande. Il prenait toujours des photos de tout et de rien. Il se dirigea jusqu'au Mangrode de Tha Pom. C'était un lieu à part, paradisiaque et calme. Il y resta un moment, même sans prendre de photos. Il prit juste le temps d'admirer le lieu, de rester dans cet environnement apaisant. Après ça il partit pour l'hôtel où il passa une excellente nuit. Même si il faisait chaud et humide il réussit à dormir profondément.


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin s'envola pour les États-Unis. Le vol lui prit plus de 16 heures. Le brun en profita pour se reposer un peu. Après le repas servit par la compagnie aérienne il prit son ordinateur portable et transféra ses photos dessus. Il commença à en retoucher certaines, ça passait le temps. Quand l'hôtesse vint lui demander d'éteindre son ordi il le fit aussitôt ils allaient bientôt débuter la descente pour l'atterrissage. Thorin boucla sa ceinture et attendit tranquillement qu'ils se posent.

* * *

Bilbon termina les corrections des articles et les envoya à Phil. Après ça il rentra chez lui en passant par un magasin pour faire quelques courses. Il soupira en entendant tout à coup le tonnerre et la pluie tambouriner contre le toit du magasin. Il paya et sortit sous la pluie battante. Il commença à avancer, il était à pieds comme par hasard. Le blondinet n'avait vraiment pas de chance, le seul jour où il ne prenait pas la voiture il y avait de l'orage! Il avança donc sur le trottoir, il était déjà trempé jusqu'aux os. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre se fit entre après qu'un éclair ait traversé le ciel noir. Avec tout ça Bilbon n'entendit pas tout de suite les pneus qui crissèrent derrière lui. Lorsqu'il entendit un bruit bizarre et qu'il se retourna il était trop tard, la voiture qui venait de faire de l'aquaplaning le percuta.

* * *

Thorin prit un bus jusqu'au parc national d'Olympique. Le trajet prendrait des heures mais il n'avait rien d'autre pouvant le mener jusque là-bas, il n'avait pas envie de conduire aujourd'hui. Sur la route il vérifia ses mails et répondit aux plus importants. Il regarda ensuite les paysages grandioses qui s'offraient à lui. Il prit quelques photos et discuta avec la vieille femme qui s'était assise à côté de lui lors de leur deuxième arrêt. Il était dans l'un de ces bus qui traversaient le pays. Le brun était content de discuter un peu, il n'avait pas réellement de contacts humains lorsqu'il prenait ses photos. Il s'en donna donc à cœur joie pour parler avec cette dame.

* * *

Bilbon se réveilla dans un endroit qui lui était inconnu. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, il avait très mal à la tête. Il ne se rappelait rien, même pas son nom. Une infirmière lui sourit:

«-Coucou, comment vous sentez-vous?

-Je… qui êtes-vous? Où suis-je?!

-Je suis Daisy, une infirmière. Vous êtes à l'hôpital, vous ne vous souvenez pas?

-Non, sinon je ne demanderai pas voyons!

-Je comprend… pouvez-vous me dire votre nom?

-Je m'appelle… je ne sais pas. Je ne me rappel de rien.

-Je vois, je vais chercher un médecin je reviens.»

La jeune femme partit. Bilbon redressa légèrement la tête pour s'observer. Il avait cette affreuse blouse d'hôpital, des tuyaux un peu partout, dont un qu'il sentait dans son nez. Le blond soupira et laissa retomber sa tête en arrière, il avait très mal. Il avait pu voir un plâtre à sa jambe droite et au bras du même côté. Sa respiration sifflait et lui faisait mal. Un médecin arriva:

«-Bonjour monsieur Sacquet, comment vous sentez-vous?

-J'ai la tête en compote… qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Essayez de réfléchir.»

Bilbon ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer mais grimaça:

«-J'ai trop mal, je n'y arrive pas.

-D'accord, ce n'est pas grave. Vous rentriez de vos courses, il y avait de l'orage et beaucoup de pluie. Une voiture a perdue le contrôle et vous a percuté. Vous avez la jambe fracturée à plusieurs endroits, le poignet et l'avant bras aussi, un léger traumatisme crânien et quelques côtes cassées.

-Je vois… je pourrai sortir bientôt?

-Euh… non. Pas avant une bonne semaine, le temps que vos côtes et votre traumatisme crânien guérissent un minimum.

-Je vais faire avec dans ce cas!»

Le docteur hocha la tête et quitta la chambre. Le blondinet soupira, il avait réellement la tête qui allait exploser.

* * *

Thorin arriva enfin à destination et salua la vieille dame. Il l'avait prit en photo, grâce à elle le trajet avait semblé beaucoup moins long. Il prit des photos de la forêt, les arbres étaient moussus avec l'impression que la mousse coulait d'eux comme des stalactites. Le brun trouvait cela étrange, il prit donc beaucoup de photos. Il se promena dans ce parc national, c'était immense Thorin n'avait pas l'habitude. Le soir il dormit dans une auberge de jeunesse et s'envola le lendemain pour le Costa Rica.

Il faisait chaud lorsque Thorin arriva à l'aéroport. Il prit une voiture jusqu'à la réserve naturelle Monteverde. Il prit une photo depuis un pont suspendue au-dessus de la forêt touffue. C'était presque comme la forêt amazonienne. Sur ce pont en métal transparent Thorin n'était pas très rassuré, ça lui donnait le vertige d'être si haut, carrément au-dessus de ces arbres immenses. Toutefois la vue était à couper le souffle. Il bombarda les alentours de photos, c'était réellement un métier magique qu'il avait la chance d'exercer.

Le lendemain, après une nuit passée dans une cabane dans les arbres, il prit un bateau jusqu'à la forêt amazonienne. Il prit des photos du trajet, au final ces deux dernières forêts se ressemblaient vraiment beaucoup. Il photographia des animaux rares, des plantes exotiques et tout ce qui passait à porter de son regard.

* * *

Bilbon se réveilla, il avait la gorge plus sèche qu'un désert. Il vit une femme assise sur la chaise à côté de lui. Le blond arqua un sourcil:

«-Bonjour.

-Salut… ça va?

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Mais Bilbon je suis Mia! Tu ne te souviens pas de moi?

-Non… je ne connais pas de Mia.

-On travaille ensemble! Je suis venue dès que j'ai apprit la nouvelle, c'est terrible!

-Euh oui… on sort ensemble?

-Bien sûr que non je suis mariée! Dis donc cette voiture ne t'as pas loupé pour que tu ai tout oublié!

-Ouais… merci d'être venu, enfin j'imagine.

-Tu veux que je reparte?

-Non c'est bon… je peux avoir un verre d'eau s'il te plaît.

-Bien sûr.»

Mia remplit le verre et le lui tendit. Bilbon la remercia, par chance il était gaucher et ce côté n'avait subi aucun dégât. Il bu donc son verre lentement en regardant Mia. Elle était plutôt mignonne, blonde, les yeux verts, taille moyenne, mince, de belles formes. Elle lui sourit:

«-Si tu veux mon mari est d'accord pour que tu vienne chez nous pour ta convalescence.

-Euh… je vais y réfléchir.

-D'accord. Tu as l'air épuisé, je te laisse dormir.

-Ok, à plus tard.

-Je repasserai demain.»

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et partit. Bilbon ferma les yeux, les souvenirs avec Mia venaient peu à peu. Le blond soupira et s'endormit peu de temps après, il avait trouvé le bouton à tourner pour augmenter la morphine, il avait trop mal pour rester éveillé trop longtemps.

* * *

Thorin croisa un membre d'une tribu amazonienne lorsqu'il fut dans la jungle et il l'autorisa à venir dans leur village. Thorin prit donc des photos après leur avoir demandé leur accord, ils avaient accepté même si ils l'avaient regardé avec curiosité au début. Par chance celui qui l'avait invité à venir parlait anglais. Il s'occupa donc de traduire les rites qu'ils lui montrèrent et ce que le brun disait. Il prit beaucoup de photos, il avait une chance inouïe d'être accepté par cette tribu.

Le soir ils se retrouvèrent autour d'un immense feu et mangèrent. Les membres de la tribu commencèrent une danse traditionnelle. Thorin les prit en photo, et une des femmes l'attrapa par la main pour qu'il danse lui aussi. Le brun se sentit plutôt embarrassé mais essaya au mieux de les imiter. La femme qui l'avait fait se lever s'approcha de lui. Elle tenait une noix de coco remplie de peinture bleue. Elle plongea deux doigts dans le liquide et lui fit des marques sur la joue. Elle lui tendit ensuite un gobelet en bois et lui fit signe de boire. En garçon bien élevé le photographe bu une gorgée du breuvage mais grimaça, ce n'était vraiment pas bon. La fille sourit et bu elle aussi une gorgée avant de poser le gobelet. Thorin se sentit rougir, il ne comprenait rien à la situation. Le chef de la tribu le regardait d'un drôle d'air, le brun était plus gêné que jamais. Il demanda à Wamosulira - celui qui parlait anglais - une fois la danse terminée:

«-Pourquoi est-ce que votre chef me regarde comme ça?

-Je ne sais pas, j'étais à ma cabane pour vérifier que mes enfants dormaient bien. Tu viens de danser?

-Oui.

-Oh… tu l'as fait par toi-même?

-Non, cette femme m'a attrapé par la main et m'a fait me lever.

-Très mauvais ça! Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça.

-Pourquoi?»

Wamosulira lui attrapa le menton et lui fit tourner la tête. Il soupira en voyant les peintures sur sa joue:

«-Tu viens de subir un rituel de mariage sans même le savoir!

-Quoi?!

-Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient faire ça! Ici c'est ainsi, lorsque quelqu'un t'invite à danser et te fait les peintures d'union tu te retrouve marier. Un trait représente l'homme et l'autre la femme, ils se touchent pour montrer leur union.

-Mais je veux pas me marier! Je fais comment pour annuler?!

-Je vais essayé de parler au chef, mais Umholi n'est pas un homme facile à convaincre, surtout que c'est sa fille Mtsikana qui t'as choisi. Je vais essayé d'arranger ça.»

Wamosulira s'éloigna vers le chef. Thorin était totalement perdu, surtout que sa « femme » était à côté de lui à le regarder. Elle était presque entièrement nue, à l'exception d'un espèce de pagne autour de la taille. Son corps était recouvert de peintures tribales et de bijoux rudimentaires. Elle était plutôt mignonne, elle avait des traits fins, des yeux noisettes, de beaux cheveux noirs incroyablement bien entretenus malgré la vie primitive qu'ils menaient. Thorin eut un rire nerveux lorsqu'elle le tira par la main pour l'emmener vers sa cabane:

«-C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller!

-Toi… aimer… moi.

-Tu parle anglais?

-Toi… aimer… moi.

-Merde tu ne connais que trois mots c'est bien ma veine!»

Thorin essaya de ne pas avancer, mais sa tête tournait légèrement. Il avait très chaud tout à coup et regarda autour de lui. Il ne voyait plus distinctement les gens, ce n'étaient plus que des formes assez bizarres. Thorin ferma fort les yeux et secoua la tête. Il rouvrit les paupières mais ce n'était pas mieux. Le brun soupira, un bad trip s'ajoutait à ce cauchemar, il avait envie de mourir. Il demanda:

«-Il y avait quoi dans cette boisson?

-Boisson… toi… aimer… moi.»

Thorin tituba, ils avaient sûrement mit de drôles de plantes dans cette boisson. Wamosulira arriva vers lui avec la mine grave:

«-Umholi ne veut rien entendre. J'ai beau trouver toutes les excuses possibles il est intransigeant: tu es marié à sa fille.

-Mais ce n'est pas un mariage officiel de toute façon, n'est-ce pas?

-Je ne sais pas trop, ici oui, mais dans le reste du monde je l'ignore totalement.

-Merde… il y avait quoi dans la boisson?

-Tu as bu quoi?

-J'en sais rien… elle m'a donné un gobelet en bois pendant qu'on dansait et… bah j'ai pas voulu être impoli alors j'ai bu.

-Bon, tu as bu la boisson de fertilité que chaque couple boit lors d'un mariage. Désolé je ne peux rien pour toi.»

Thorin le regarda totalement paniqué. Sa femme le tira par la main et il ne pu résister, sa tête tournait beaucoup trop. Il se retrouva allongé sur un lit et entièrement nu avant d'avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Après ça il perdit connaissance, il avait des martellements trop forts dans la tête.

* * *

Bilbon dormait beaucoup. Il regardait un peu la télé quand il était éveillé, sa mémoire revenait peu à peu, mais certains détails restaient encore très flous. Il détestait se sentir si faible et aux abois, il ne pouvait même pas se lever pour aller aux toilettes ou bouger comme il le voulait. Le blondinet se rappela de son accident et maudit ce fichu orage, il se détesta de ne pas avoir prit sa voiture ce jour-là. Il mangea le repas qu'on lui apporta, ce n'était pas de la haute gastronomie mais c'était d'assez bonne qualité. Il buvait beaucoup, il avait l'impression d'être déshydraté. Le blond n'arrivait cependant pas à se rappeler si il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il se rappelait que ses parents étaient morts, qu'il était fils unique mais pas si il avait une relation amoureuse. Le blondinet passa sa main valide sur son visage mais grimaça en sentant la douleur, il devait avoir des blessures au visage car il avait drôlement mal lorsqu'il touchait. Il se rendormit quelques minutes après ça.

* * *

Thorin se réveilla le lendemain matin. Il fronça les sourcils, il avait une migraine du tonnerre pire que si il avait prit la cuite du siècle. Il regarda à côté de lui et vit Mtsikana qui dormait blottie contre lui. Le brun soupira et baissa la tête, il était entièrement nu. Il se rappela soudain de la soirée de la veille. Il s'extirpa du lit aussi discrètement que possible pour ne pas réveiller sa « femme », ça ne pouvait pas être la réalité! Il s'habilla à la hâte et sortit de la cabane. Cependant il s'arrêta net en voyant que tous les membres de la tribu attendaient devant la cabane et qu'ils l'acclamèrent dès qu'ils le virent sortir. Thorin rougit et se passa une main dans les cheveux:

«-Seigneur sortez moi de cet enfer! »

Il regarda Wamosulira:

«-Je veux partir d'ici!

-Je sais, je vais te reconduire à la ville la plus proche, j'ai plaider en ta faveur auprès du chef. Il n'est pas très content que tu parte, mais au moins il a consentit à ne pas te tuer, c'est déjà ça!

-Quelle générosité de sa part!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. Tu veux dire au revoir à ta femme?»

Thorin lança un regard meurtrier à l'indigène qui comprit aussitôt qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas poser cette question. Ils partirent donc après que Thorin ait vérifié qu'il avait tout son matériel photo. Alors qu'ils étaient à la sortie du village, Mtsikana arriva en courant et attrapa son mari par le poignet:

«-Toi… aimer… moi!

-Non je ne t'aime pas! Je n'ai pas voulu t'épouser, vous m'avez tendu un piège et vous m'avez drogué! Je ne veux plus jamais vous voir!

-Toi… bébé… moi.

-Non pas de bébé! Certainement pas! Vu l'état dans lequel j'étais hier soir je doute avoir été capable de faire quoi que ce soit!

-Toi… bébé… moi!»

Elle lui montra sa cuisse, elle avait du sang séché dessus. Thorin ferma les yeux en soupirant:

«-Génial, donc t'étais vierge et là tu me montre que tu ne l'es plus grâce à moi… par pitié Dieu si tu m'entends tue moi sur l'instant!»

Wamosulira dit quelque-chose à Mtsikana et ils partirent. Thorin demanda:

«-Tu lui a dit quoi?

-Que tu devais partir tout simplement, mais que tu reviendrai peut-être un jour. Je sais bien que tu ne reviendra pas mais au moins si elle croit qu'il y a un espoir elle te laissera partir.

-Vous êtes tous cinglés, j'aurais préféré ne jamais croiser ton chemin!»

L'indigène respecta sa parole et conduisit Thorin jusqu'à la ville la plus proche. Le brun était paniqué, sa vie lui avait totalement échappée en une soirée. Il alla au Chili et prit les photo de forêts d'araucaria puis alla à l'hôtel. Il prit une bonne douche et se coucha. Il était si stressé qu'il n'arrivait même pas à trouver le sommeil. Et si Mtsikana était reconnue comme sa femme dans la vraie vie? Comment ferait-il pour annuler ça si c'était réellement officiel? Pour divorcer? Et si elle était réellement enceinte? Le brun avait ces questions en boucle dans la tête. Il avait hâte de rentrer chez lui et d'en finir avec ce voyage. Il était triste car tout le reste c'était bien passé, il avait suffit d'une soirée pour que le voyage magique se transforme en cauchemar.

* * *

Thorin arriva enfin à Erebor à sa plus grande joie. Il se laissa tomber sur son canapé, il était vraiment content d'être de retour. Il alla prendre une douche dans l'espoir que ça lui remettrait les idées en place. Malheureusement l'eau ne changea rien à son problème, il était toujours hanté par ses questions. Il s'habilla et appela sa sœur pour lui annoncer qu'il était de retour. Dis travaillait pour l'État, elle pourrait sûrement répondre à ses questions. Il quitta donc son appartement pour aller chez sa sœur, il avait hâte qu'elle l'aide.

* * *

 _ **Je sais une partie de ce qui arrive à Thorin est totalement what the fuck, mais je trouve que ça ajoute un peu de piment à l'histoire, j'avais envie de faire un truc un peu original et fou pour une fois ;) Dites moi ce que vous pensez de son épopée amazonienne :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

Thorin toqua chez Dis. Ce fut Fili qui lui ouvrit. Le brun souleva le petit garçon dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue:

«-Hey mon grand ça va?

-Tu m'as trop manqué tonton!

-Tu m'as manqué aussi mon beau.»

Ils entrèrent et fermèrent la porte. Thorin alla dans la cuisine et déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur:

«-Salut.

-Enfin te voilà! Tu as deux mois de retard!

-N'importe quoi, mais ça me fait plaisir te de voir aussi.»

Il sourit et posa sa grande main sur le ventre de sa sœur:

«-Toi aussi je suis content de te voir futur petit bébé. Faut que je te parle c'est important Dis.

-D'accord… Fili va aider papa dehors mon chéri, répondit la brune en fronçant les sourcils.»

Le petit partit en courant content à l'idée de monter sur le tracteur tondeuse avec son père. Dis s'essuya les mains et regarda son frère:

«-Alors quel est ton problème?

-Je ne sais pas si tu pourra me répondre mais il m'est arrivé une grosse galère en Amazonie.

-Développe.

-J'ai été accueillit dans une tribu dans la jungle et de fil en aiguille j'ai été marié à la fille du chef, drogué par une espèce de boisson de fertilité comme ils appellent ça, et il semblerait que j'ai fait de cette jeune fille une femme…

-Wow… ça fait beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup. Mais toi marié à une femme ça me donne un peu envie de rire quand-même.

-Oui, à part le fait que je préfère les hommes donc que cette situation te semble désopilante est-ce que tu peux m'aider?

-Je veux bien, mais je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à faire là-dedans!

-Bah disons que je voulais savoir si ça pouvait être officiel ce truc. Car c'était vraiment étrange comme coutume, la fille t'invite à danser, elle te met de la peinture sur la figure, te fait boire leur saloperie de boisson et vous voilà mariés!

-D'accord… hum… attends.»

Dis alla vers son ordinateur et sourit:

«-L'avantage de travailler pour le gouvernement c'est que je peux avoir toutes les informations rapidement. Alors… Thorin Durin…»

* * *

Bilbon se réveilla, la douleur était légèrement moins présente, ça faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il était à l'hôpital. Déjà il n'avait plus mal au visage lorsqu'il le touchait ce qui était parfait. Il bougeait un peu mieux même si ce n'était pas encore ça. Mia arriva et lui fit la bise:

«-Salut, tiens c'est de la part de toute l'équipe.»

Elle posa un magnifique bouquet sur sa table de chevet:

«-Alors, ça va aujourd'hui?

-Disons que je me sens un peu moins légume.

-Bien, ton visage va mieux en tout cas, tes blessures ont cicatrisées et les bleus ont presque disparus.

-Tant mieux. Et toi, ça va?

-Oui, comme je ne fais pas toujours d'articles j'ai prit ton poste en attendant que tu aille mieux. Car même si tu ne peux pas te déplacer Phil a proposé que tu reprenne ton poste à distance quand tu te sentira mieux.

-Cool, au moins j'aurais quelque-chose à faire! Avec ton mari ça va?

-Oui je viens d'apprendre que je suis enceinte!

-Félicitations c'est super!

-Merci, ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on essayait!

-Ah c'est bien d'entendre ça! Je suis content pour vous, vous le méritez.

-C'est gentil merci beaucoup. On tient à ce que tu sois le parrain.

-Oh c'est adorable. J'en serai très honoré.»

Ils sourirent et continuèrent de papoter jusqu'à ce que l'heure des visites soient terminée. Mia repartit et Bilbon réfléchit à tout ça. Sa meilleure amie allait avoir un bébé et elle voulait qu'il soit le parrain, c'était vraiment très gentil. Il alluma la télé et chercha un programme intéressant.

* * *

La recherche s'afficha enfin. Dis grimaça:

«-Il semblerait que tu sois marié mon chou avec… Mtsikana Ohi…

-Je suis sûr que ce salaud de Wamosulira a été déclaré ce mariage quand il m'a reconduit à la ville. Si j'y retourne un jour je vais le tuer! Tu peux annuler ça?

-Attends je vais regarder.»

Dis fit quelques manipulations qui semblaient réellement complexes car elle avait un air vraiment concentré avec ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres pincées. Toutefois elle finit par se mettre en arrière sur son siège:

«-Voilà, le mariage a moins de 24 heures alors c'est bon mais il s'en est fallu de peu! Si tu étais venu deux heures plus tard c'était trop tard. Mais voilà, tu n'es plus marié.

-Merci ma chérie!»

Thorin serra fort sa sœur dans ses bras, heureusement qu'elle bossait pour le gouvernement et qu'elle avait accès à tout ça depuis son ordinateur. Il fronça les sourcils:

«-D'ailleurs comment ça se fait que tu puisse avoir un accès à ça depuis chez toi?

-C'est un ordinateur fourni par le boulot, pour qu'on puisse faire du travail à la maison quand on a des dossiers importants.

-J'en ai de la chance!»

Dis sourit et retourna dans la cuisine. Thorin mit la table en se sentant plus léger. Il n'était toujours pas sûr de si il avait mit cette fille enceinte mais au moins il n'était plus marié. Jack arriva et fit la bise à son beau-frère:

«-Salut mec ça va?

-Très bien et toi?

-Oui ça va très bien merci. Bon on va à la douche on revient.»

Fili se mit à rire, il était tout sale, il avait dû se rouler dans l'herbe. Thorin était plus détendu à présent.

* * *

Bilbon pu enfin rentrer chez lui. Il avait toujours ses plâtres mais au moins ses côtes étaient guéries et son traumatisme crânien n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Mia réitéra son invitation de venir chez elle pour se rétablir et Bilbon finit par accepter. Il ne voulait pas être un poids pour son amie, mais elle habitait une maison de plein pied alors qu'il habitait au 4ème étage sans ascenseur et que le mari de Mia, Pete, était infirmier. Il sortit donc de l'hôpital, Mia et Pete arrivèrent pour le récupérer comme promis. Ils lui firent la bise et l'emmenèrent jusqu'à leur voiture. Pete avait les bons gestes, il aida Bilbon à s'installer sans lui faire mal et ils partirent.

Le blondinet fut installé dans la chambre d'amis qui deviendrait plus tard la chambre du bébé. Pete le regarda:

«-Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à me demander!

-D'accord, c'est gentil.

-Mais non c'est normal, quand Mia m'a parlé de ton accident je lui ai tout de suite dit que tu pouvais venir ici. Ça ne me dérange pas de m'occuper de toi au contraire, tu es notre meilleur ami.

-Vous êtes des amours!

-Je te laisse te reposer un peu, je viendrai te chercher pour le dîner.

-Merci pour tout, vraiment.»

Pete lui sourit et sortit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Thorin dîna avec sa sœur et rentra chez lui. Il retoucha légèrement certaines photos et les envoya à _Freedom_. Après ça il alla se coucher, il y avait une lueur d'espoir après cet enfer amazonien. Il dormit incroyablement bien cette nuit-là, il avait eu si peur que sa vie soit fichue.

Le lendemain Thorin alla se promener un peu, il ne voulait pas repartir en voyage, il prenait un peu de vacances. Il croisa un jeune homme tout à fait charmant. Ils flirtèrent un peu et ça se termina à l'arrière de la voiture du jeune homme. Thorin n'était pas très fier d'avoir fait ça, mais il avait tout de suite vu qu'avec ce jeune ce serait un coup vite fait et rien de plus. Le brun n'était pas contre une relation amoureuse, mais il attendait de trouver la bonne personne pour se poser dans une histoire d'amour.

* * *

Bilbon était seul à la maison, Pete et Mia étaient partit au travail. Le blond se déplaçait comme il pouvait sur une jambe, en s'appuyant sur une grande béquille. Il était content de faire en sorte que son côté valide reste en forme, ainsi la rééducation serait peut-être moins compliquée. Le médecin lui avait annoncé que son plâtre au bras pourrait être retiré dans environ 4 semaines, le blond en était ravi, toutefois celui de sa jambe ne serait pas retiré avant 2 mois minimum si ses fractures se remettaient vite, 3 mois si la cicatrisation était plus longue. Bilbon soupira, il n'avait pas envie de rester immobiliser aussi longtemps. Toutefois il n'avait pas le choix, il resta donc dans le canapé à lire un bouquin qui traînait là. Le midi Mia vint le voir pour la pause déjeuner. Elle mangea avec lui et repartit. Bilbon regarda donc la télé pour passer le temps.


	6. Chapter 6

Le quotidien se passait, Bilbon essayait de faire autant de choses que possible pour aider ses amis. Il essayait de faire la cuisine, de faire du ménage ou du rangement. C'était difficile mais pas impossible. Et même si le couple le réprimandait en disant qu'il ne devait pas s'activer autant le petit blond s'en moquait, il ne voulait pas rester toute la journée dans le canapé à attendre. Il essayait aussi d'aller dans le petit jardin quelques minutes chaque jour, ça lui faisait prendre l'air et il aimait ça.

* * *

Thorin de son côté refusa deux autres contrats, il voulait se reposer un peu. Sa sœur avait raison, dernièrement il avait délaissé sa famille et il n'aimait pas cette idée. Il essaya donc de passer un peu plus de temps avec eux. Il aida même Jack à faire les quelques travaux nécessaire pour que l'ancien bureau se transforme en nouvelle chambre d'ami. Il firent aussi l'aménagement de la nouvelle chambre d'enfant. Dis était contente de voir son frère plus souvent, il lui avait manqué dernièrement avec tout ses voyages. La brune regarda son frère et sourit:

«-Tu reste manger ce soir?

-C'est gentil mais j'ai déjà un ami qui m'a invité. Mais ce n'est que partie remise.»

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de sa sœur et partit. Ce soir il dînait avec Tom, ça faisait aussi un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Thorin prit sa douche, enfila un jean, une chemise et partit pour le restaurant. Tom était déjà installé à une table, il portait un pantalon en toile et une chemise, il était vraiment très séduisant. C'était en le rencontrant que Thorin avait découvert qu'il était gay, malheureusement pour lui Tom avait toujours préféré les filles. Cependant ça n'avait pas gâché leur amitié, bien au contraire. Tom se leva et serra son ami dans ses bras:

«-Thorin ça fait tellement longtemps!

-Je sais, avec tout ça c'était presque il y a un an la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu!

-C'est vrai. Alors quoi de neuf?

-Attends tu vas rire!»

Le serveur vint leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient boire. Après avoir passé leur commande Tom demanda:

«-Alors qu'est-ce qui doit me faire rire?

-J'ai été en Amazonie, j'ai rencontré une tribu locale et je me suis retrouvé marié à la fille du chef sans même m'en rendre compte!

-Vraiment?»

Tom éclata de rire, il s'en tenait les côtes. Il reprit peu à peu son souffle et son calme:

«-Toi marié? Sérieusement? Mais comment tu as fait pour ne pas t'en rendre compte?!»

Thorin raconta l'histoire et conclut:

«-Mais bon, ma sœur a réglé le problème.

-Parfait, il faudrait pas que cet incident te pose problème si jamais tu trouve le bon!

-Oui enfin ça ce n'est pas encore fait non plus… bref, et toi de nouveaux projets?

-Pas spécialement. En tout cas je suis content de passer du temps avec toi, ça fait tellement longtemps!

-C'est vrai que nous avons des métiers prenants…»

Ils discutèrent tout en mangeant, puis allèrent finir la soirée dans un bar. Après ça les deux amis partirent chacun de leur côté. Thorin devait avouer que son ami ne le laissait jamais indifférent, Tom était la perfection faite homme, mais le photographe avait apprit à ne pas écouter cette attirance.

* * *

Le plâtre du bras de Bilbon était enfin retiré. Le blond était ravi, il allait commencer la rééducation ça voulait dire qu'un mois était déjà passé, et qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus longtemps à attendre avant qu'on lui retire celui de sa jambe. Il alla donc chez le kiné et commença la première séance. Il avait mal mais il fit les exercices, il voulait pouvoir reprendre le travail dès que possible. Le petit blond commençait à devenir fou à cause de l'inactivité dont il était victime malgré lui.

Les séances s'enchaînaient, Bilbon avait insisté pour avoir une séance chaque jour, il voulait que tout ça se termine. Il était un battant, son corps se remettrait car il en avait décidé ainsi. Le petit blond ne s'était jamais ménagé et il n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui! Il avait mal parfois à force de vouloir trop pousser ses exercices au maximum mais il s'en moquait. Il était obligé de s'arrêter toutefois car le kiné l'arrêtait dès qu'il trouvait qu'il forçait trop. De plus Bilbon n'avait pas non plus envie de trop faire sa tête brûlée et de risquer de casser à nouveau ses os fragilisés.

* * *

Thorin repartit finalement pour un voyage. C'était sur les hôtels les plus romantiques du pays. Cette fois c'était moins loin, c'était déjà ça. Il avait prit un mois de vacances c'était bien assez. Il repartit donc sur les routes, cette vie était bien car il adorait voyager, mais parfois ça lui rappelait à quel point il était seul. Alors qu'il était dans un train il reçu un appel de sa sœur. Thorin arqua un sourcil:

«-Allô?

-J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Quoi?

-Il semblerait que… le mariage ne soit pas annulé en fait.

-Pardon?!

-Une nouvelle loi vient d'être votée et je viens juste de l'apprendre, il semblerait que même pour l'annulation il faut l'accord des deux partis.

-Putain tu plaisantes?!

-Non mon chéri je suis désolé. Tu veux pas passer pour qu'on en parle?

-Non je suis en route pour Bree… je couvre les hôtels les plus romantiques du pays. Ça devrait me prendre environ une semaine, deux tout au plus. On se verra à mon retour, d'ici-là si tu trouve la moindre solution je suis preneur! Aller bisous.»

Il raccrocha, il était furieux contre le sort qui s'acharnait contre lui. Pourquoi est-ce que les lois changeaient si vite?! Le brun soupira et laissa tomber sa tête contre le siège, ça ne s'arrêterait jamais!

* * *

Bilbon de son côté rentra chez lui. Il avait grandement remercié ses amis, mais à présent qu'il pouvait se déplacer librement en béquilles il pouvait à nouveau vivre seul. Il était content de se débrouiller enfin seul. Il pouvait prendre sa douche sans aide, préparer à manger comme il voulait et il pouvait à nouveau travailler! Il ne pourrait pas retourner au bureau pour l'instant, mais il travaillerait depuis chez lui, c'était mieux que rien! Bilbon était en train de se diriger vers la salle de bain lorsqu'il trébucha et tomba. Il se tapa légèrement la tête contre la porte dans sa chute, et cela lui rappela la fois où il s'était cogné contre l'entrée de _Freedom_ en regardant cet homme. Il avait totalement oublié ce moment jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Bilbon s'assit et ferma les yeux, il se rappelait soudain cette voix grave qui l'avait fait frissonner, ces yeux bleus profonds qui avaient provoqués un nœud dans son estomac et un coup d'électricité dans ses reins. Bilbon sourit bêtement, ce Thorin Durin était un très bel homme, il espérait le revoir un jour. Et si l'occasion ne se présentait pas d'elle-même, Bilbon était décidé à forcer le destin si nécessaire!

* * *

 _ **Je sais, cette fin peut vous laissez sur votre faim, mais sachez si vous voulez me détester que moi je vous aime :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

Thorin boucla rapidement son travail sur les hôtels et revint à Erebor. Il fonça voir sa sœur:

« Alors explique moi cette histoire j'y comprend rien!

-Bah il semblerait que la loi ait été votée le jour même de ton retour. Je n'étais pas au courant de ça, donc j'ai fait le truc sauf que le site avait été mit à jour, donc sans consentement mutuel pas d'annulation… enfin maintenant pas de divorce plutôt.

-Merde! Bon… ça veut dire que je vais devoir retourner là-bas pour la convaincre de divorcer?

-Il semblerait, je suis désolée mon chéri.

-Ok bon je rentre chez moi, faut que je pense à tout ça maintenant… et si je ne divorce pas ça ne se saura pas de toute façon.

-Non ça ne se saura pas, sauf si tu décide de te marier avec l'homme que tu aime!

-Je comprend oui. Bon bah je vais m'occuper de tout ça. À bientôt ma belle.»

Thorin rentra chez lui et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, se demandant comment il allait faire pour arranger tout ça.

* * *

Bilbon de son côté se remettait, il sortait de plus en plus. Après ça le blond alla jusqu'à _Freedom_ , il demanda si jamais le photographe était revenu. Sacha lui répondit que non et que pour le moment elle ne savait pas si il allait être à nouveau embauché. Bilbon la remercia et rentra chez lui. Il regarda sur le site de Thorin, il y avait un moyen de le contacter via internet. Il lui envoya donc un message:

« _Bonjour monsieur Durin, je suis Bilbon Sacquet, on s'est rencontré chez Freedom… je suis le monsieur qui s'est cogné contre la porte. J'aime beaucoup votre travail et j'aurais aimé qu'on se rencontre pour en parler._

 _J'espère obtenir bientôt une réponse._

 _Cordialement._

 _Bilbon Sacquet._ »

Il envoya le message et se prépara du thé. Le blond avait hâte d'obtenir une réponse, ce brun lui avait beaucoup plu et il comptait bien le faire succomber à ses charmes.

* * *

Thorin était en train de mettre à jour son site internet lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait un message. Il le lu et sourit, il se rappelait très bien de cette drôle de rencontre. Alors comme ça ce blondinet maladroit s'appelait Bilbon Sacquet. Thorin répondit:

« _Bonjour monsieur Sacquet je me souviens très bien de vous. C'était une rencontre pour le moins étrange, mais j'avoue y repenser souvent. Je serai ravi de vous voir pour discuter de mon travail ou de ce qui vous plaira. Je vous laisse choisir la date, le lieu et l'heure._

 _Cordialement._

 _Thorin Durin._ »

Il ajouta son adresse mail personnelle pour être contacté plus facilement. Il termina la mise à jour de son site et alla se préparer un thé.

* * *

Bilbon vit qu'il avait une réponse. Il en aurait sauté de joie si il n'avait pas eu ce plâtre. Le blond lu rapidement la réponse, il avait déjà fait la moitié du travail:

« _Merci de votre réponse, j'ai quelques difficultés à me déplacer en ce moment car j'ai été percuté par une voiture mais que diriez-vous d'un verre demain soir disons à 18h au pub Crown Inn?_

 _Cordialement._ »

Bilbon envoya le message et fit un peu de ménage. Il était content de se dire qu'il allait revoir le beau brun. Il avait hâte d'être au lendemain soir car Thorin venait déjà de lui répondre que c'était d'accord pour le verre.

* * *

Thorin se prépara pour partir au pub. Il prit une douche, enfila un jean et une chemise et partit. Il arriva au _Crown Inn_ et vit Bilbon qui était déjà là. Il s'approcha:

«-Bonsoir, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu.

-Non je viens d'arriver.

-Alors comme ça vous vous êtes fait renversé par une voiture?

-En effet, un jour d'orage où je n'avais pas prit la voiture je me suis fait faucher par une voiture qui a perdu le contrôle. Mais ça va, au moins mon bras et mon poignet sont totalement guéris. Il n'y a plus que cette fichue jambe qui doit se remettre maintenant. Mais assez parlé de moi, alors dites moi, vous avez aimé vos derniers voyages?

-Oui… enfin un peu tumultueux pour certains mais ça a été.»

Le serveur vint prendre leur commande et leur ramena rapidement leurs verres, il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde dans le pub. Bilbon sourit:

« -Votre travail sur l'Écosse m'a donné envie d'y aller dès mes prochaines vacances… enfin dès que je serais totalement soigné maintenant.

-Je suis ravi de vous avoir fait découvrir un pays et que ça vous ai donné envie de le visiter. J'avoue que j'ai très envie d'y retourner moi aussi.

-Vous disiez que vos voyages avaient été tumultueux?

-Oui, j'ai eu un problème personnel… mais bon je ne suis pas là pour parler de ça.

-J'espère que ce n'était pas trop grave?

-Bah ça ira je vais régler ce problème dès que possible. En tout cas ce n'est pas un problème de santé si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.»

Thorin lui sourit et demanda:

«-Alors, vous avez des frères et sœurs? Votre petite amie s'occupe bien de vous pour que vous guérissiez plus vite?

-Je suis fils unique, mes parents sont décédés, et je suis célibataire, sinon je ne vous aurez pas contacté on va pas se mentir. Toutefois j'adore la façon pas du tout subtile dont vous avez voulu savoir si j'étais en couple.

-Oh… alors vous préférez les hommes?

-Oui, pourquoi ça vous dérange?

-Pas du tout au contraire, la façon non subtile de vous demander si vous étiez libre aurait dû vous mettre la puce à l'oreille.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire et ils prirent un autre verre. Le blondinet demanda:

«-Alors, vous avez un programme pour la soirée?

-Je ne sais pas, être avec vous est plutôt agréable. Oh et si on se tutoyait?

-D'accord ça me va, j'avoue que ta compagnie est loin d'être désagréable.»

Ils sourirent et continuèrent de discuter. Ils prirent encore un verre, puis finirent par commander à manger. Apparemment la soirée était lancée. Les deux hommes apprirent qu'ils avaient beaucoup en commun. De plus Bilbon était beaucoup plus extraverti qu'il ne laissait paraître au premier abord. Il était même plutôt amusant à flirter comme ça, Thorin devait avouer qu'il trouvait ça plutôt séduisant. Il arqua un sourcil:

«-En tout cas tu ne cache pas tes intentions toi.

-J'ai été sage toute ma vie, maintenant je n'ai plus envie de m'embêter en faisant semblant.

-Cool, alors chez toi ou chez moi? Puisque tu semble vouloir jouer cartes sur table je vais t'imiter.

-J'aime bien que tu sois direct comme ça, alors la question la plus cruciale est: tu habite à quel étage? Il y a un ascenseur si ce n'est pas rez-de-chaussée?

-J'habite au dernier étage avec ascenseur et si il faut je te porterai.»

Bilbon se mit à rire et termina son verre d'un trait. Il se leva et alla jusqu'au bar avec ses béquilles. Il paya l'addition et se tourna vers Thorin:

«-Alors on y va?

-On est déjà partit, répondit Thorin en se levant.»

* * *

 ** _Je sais vous allez me détester (encore) mais moi je continue de vous aimer, n'hésitez pas à me mettre une review pour me montrer à quel point vous me détestez de vous laissez comme ça pour la fin du chapitre (je blague vous pouvez aussi m'avouer que vous avez bien aimé mon chapitre) ^^_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Je vous prévient tout de suite: je n'ai pas relu ce chapitre, j'ai très mal à la tête alors je publie en espérant qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes. Je voulais absolument vous mettre la suite ce soir car après tout je ne suis pas 100% sadique non plus ;)**_

* * *

Les deux hommes montèrent en voiture. Thorin conduisit jusqu'à chez lui et sourit à Bilbon:

«-Voilà c'est mon immeuble.

-Cool, c'est partit.»

Ils montèrent donc dans l'ascenseur. Le brun se tourna vers Bilbon après avoir appuyé sur le bouton du dernier étage. Il posa une main sur sa taille et l'autre à l'arrière de sa nuque. Thorin plongea son regard dans celui du blondinet et écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Bilbon sourit et mêla sa langue à celle de Thorin. Il n'était pas habitué à être si direct, mais manifestement ça avait plu au brun. Le blondinet lui mordilla la lèvre et l'ascenseur s'arrêta.

* * *

Thorin recula en se léchant les lèvres, un couple de seniors entra dans l'ascenseur. Thorin sourit:

«-Bonsoir monsieur et madame Johnson.

-Bonsoir mon garçon, belle soirée n'est-ce pas?

-Plus belle que vous ne l'imaginez.»

Bilbon rougit légèrement en gloussant comme un ado stupide. Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau une fois qu'ils arrivèrent au bon étage. Thorin sourit:

«-On est arrivés, bonne soirée.

-Au revoir messieurs dames.

-Au revoir charmant jeune inconnu.»

Bilbon se mit à rire et suivit Thorin dans le couloir.

* * *

Le brun ouvrit la porte de son appartement et souleva Bilbon dans ses bras. Il posa une main sous ses fesses et l'autre dans son dos. Ils reprirent leur baiser passionné et Thorin demanda:

«-Tu veux boire un truc?

-Non, j'ai pas envie de perdre de temps avec des trucs inutiles!»

Thorin eut un large sourire et embrassa encore Bilbon en l'emmenant dans la chambre. Le photographe regarda Bilbon:

«-Bon il va falloir que j'arrive à te faire grimper aux rideaux tout en faisant attention à ta jambe.

-Ça devrait ajouter à ton inventivité, du moins j'espère que tu en as.»

Thorin se mit à rire et l'embrassa. Il retira le t-shirt de Bilbon et passa sa grande main sur son torse. Le blondinet lui retira sa chemise et déposa des baisers sur le corps musclé face à lui. Thorin frissonna au contact des lèvres contre son torse. Ils se retirèrent chacun leur pantalon, le brun prenant milles précautions pour être sûr de ne pas faire mal à Bilbon. Celui-ci se mit à rire:

«-C'est bon je suis pas non plus en sucre voyons! J'espère que pour la suite tu vas un peu te dégourdir!

-Ah tu veux jouer à ça? Tu veux vraiment me provoquer?

-Ouais.»

Ils se mirent à rire et Thorin continua d'embrasser Bilbon comme un fou. L'air insolent de Bilbon le rendait dingue! Cette frimousse était irrésistible, le brun ne voulait même pas se retenir, il voulait juste céder à un tel visage, en découvrir toutes les expressions. Il fit glisser sa main et attrapa l'érection du blondinet.

Bilbon gémit et ferma les yeux, c'était délicieux et terriblement excitant de faire ça avec un homme qu'il connaissait à peine. Thorin attrapa une petite boite en bois dans sa table de chevet. Il sourit à Bilbon:

«-Avec ce qu'il y a là-dedans on va s'amuser comme on veut.

-Génial, montre moi ça.»

Bilbon se redressa légèrement et ouvrit la boite. Il hocha la tête:

«-Pas mal: lubrifiant, menottes, capotes en tout genre… la nuit s'annonce bien.»

Thorin se mit à rire et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez:

«-Je crois qu'aujourd'hui on va se contenter du lubrifiant et des préservatifs. Pour le reste on verra quand on se connaîtra mieux!

-Cool j'ai hâte qu'on se connaisse mieux dans ce cas.

-Ah oui?

-Oui, dès que ma jambe ira mieux je t'accrocherai au lit et tu suppliera que je t'en donne plus!»

Thorin se mit du lubrifiant sur les doigts, les dernières paroles de son partenaire avaient poussé son excitation au plus haut. Il commença à caresser Bilbon un peu partout tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Le blond ferma les yeux en gémissant, c'était délicieux. Les doigts de Thorin venaient d'entrer en lui et il avaient un truc de magique que le jeune blond n'aurait pas su définir. Thorin enfila un préservatif et Bilbon le regarda:

«-Change un peu de position, j'ai très envie de savoir quel goût a ton ravissant pénis!»

Thorin éclata d'un rire franc et grave puis changea légèrement de position. Il continua cependant le mouvement de ses doigts, il aimait trop entendre les gémissements du petit blond. Il grogna lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de Bilbon autour de son érection.

Le brun enfouit son visage contre le matelas, Bilbon avait une bouche experte. Il augmenta la vitesse de ses doigts et murmura:

«-Bilbon j'ai envie de te prendre, maintenant!»

Le blond retira sa bouche et donna un coup de langue joueur sur le gland de son amant:

«-Alors pourquoi tu ne le fait pas? Vas-y ne te retiens surtout pas.»

Thorin se mit au-dessus de Bilbon et l'embrassa. Il se plaça et le pénétra. Les deux hommes gémirent à cette intrusion délicieuse. Thorin mêla sa langue à celle de Bilbon et lui fit légèrement bouger la jambe:

«-Il faut que j'ai le bon angle pour pouvoir bouger sans frotter contre ta jambe.

-Quel gentleman! Aller, maintenant montre moi de quoi t'es capable bel étalon!»

Thorin commença à bouger, il avait plongé son regard dans celui du blond. Les amants avaient l'impression qu'il faisait une température incroyablement élevée dans la pièce. Ils transpiraient et leurs corps étaient brûlants. Bilbon agrippa Thorin par les épaules et le fit se pencher pour mordre la lèvre avant de lui offrir un baiser fougueux.

Les blond caressa les bras de Thorin autour de lui, il adorait voir les muscles saillants. Thorin se pencha légèrement et donna un coup de langue dans le cou de Bilbon, ce qui couvrit la peau du blond de chair de poule. Il continua son mouvement et en augmenta même la cadence. Bilbon ne retenait plus ses gémissements. Thorin embrassa Bilbon et embrassa ses gémissements.

Le brun continua son mouvement et s'appuya que sur une main pour pouvoir caresser le sexe de Bilbon tout en continuant ses coups de reins. Le blond gémit et enfouit son visage dans le cou du brun. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait trop de plaisir d'un coup, il murmura des choses incohérentes et fut emporté par le plaisir.

Thorin sourit et lécha ses doigts avant d'augmenter encore le rythme de ses hanches. Il mordilla la gorge de Bilbon:

«-T'es tellement mignon quand tu jouis!

-Merci, enfin je pense.»

Thorin lui mordilla la lèvre et il continua de faire l'amour au blond. Bilbon caressa les épaules musclées, puis le dos de Thorin. Il lui mordit un téton:

«-Et que dirais-tu d'avoir un orgasme pour moi hein?

-Comment refuser une telle demande!»

Il continua de bouger encore quelques minutes et gémit le nom du blond avant de se laisser tomber à ses côtés. Il alla se nettoyer et revint dans le lit.

Bilbon était toujours dans un brouillard suite à son orgasme. Il se passa une main sur le visage:

«-Je… tu veux que je parte?

-Non, pourquoi je voudrai ça? Tu vas pas prendre un taxi à… 2 heure du matin!

-Comme tu veux.»

Bilbon alla se nettoyer un peu et revint dans le lit. Thorin le prit contre lui et l'embrassa:

«-Alors, aucun dégât au niveau de ta jambe?

-Aucun de plus qu'à mon arrivée ici.

-Tant mieux.»

Il l'embrassa encore et remonta la couverture sur eux. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir, cette soirée avait été éprouvante.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Thorin se réveilla et alla prendre une douche. Il alla ensuite préparer le petit-déjeuner. Il posa le tout sur un plateau et l'apporta à Bilbon, le photographe était vraiment de bonne humer ce matin.

* * *

Bilbon se réveilla en sentant Thorin se rasseoir à côté de lui. Il cligna des paupières et sourit:

«-Oh petit-déjeuner au lit c'est trop mignon!

-C'est surtout que ça t'évite de te lever. Aller, mange ça mon beau, si t'as rien de prévu aujourd'hui je t'emmène avec moi, je prépare une exposition de mon dernier projet perso.

-Quel est le thème?

-La beauté peu importe sa forme.

-Intéressant.»

Thorin attrapa son appareil et prit une photo de Bilbon au moment où il croquait dans son toast. Le blond fronça les sourcils:

«-Mais qu'est-ce que…

-J'ai trouvé que tu avais une belle façon de manger ton toast. C'était la dernière photo qui manquait à mon expo.

-Je suis flatté.»

Ils sourirent et Thorin lança:

«-Termine de manger tranquillement et après on y va. Car si on ne part pas juste après pas sûr qu'on sorte de ce lit.

-Dans ce cas je me demande si je ne vais pas rester là exprès.»

Ils se mirent à rire et Bilbon termina de manger, pendant ce temps le brun alla développer la photo qu'il venait de prendre. Thorin débarrassa le plateau et laissa Bilbon s'habiller.

* * *

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la galerie où Thorin allait exposer. Il apporta un fauteuil à Bilbon. Le blond sourit:

«-Alors tu vas faire quoi exactement aujourd'hui?

-Bah je vais voir comment je vais placer mes œuvres dans les lieux.

-D'accord. Et je te sers à quoi moi?

-C'est toujours bien d'avoir un avis extérieur. Mais si tu n'as pas envie de rester là pas de problème.

-Non je suis content de passer du temps avec toi.

-Tant mieux, je trouve que tu es quelqu'un de très agréable alors je suis aussi content de passer du temps avec toi.»

Thorin sourit et commença à mettre des photos çà et là. Elles n'avaient pas toutes la même taille, certaines étaient en noir et blanc, d'autre en couleur, certaines avec simplement des nuances d'une seule et même couleur. Bilbon regardait tout ça, il sourit:

«-C'est très beau, par contre je ne vois pas vraiment ce que je fais parmi ces photos. C'est vrai il y a des paysages, des objets, des animaux, de tout sauf des portraits aussi… intimes. Je veux dire là on se doute clairement que je suis nu sous le drap, pourtant toi tu affiche ça comme ça!

-Bah oui, c'est beau un blondinet tout nu en train de prendre son petit-déj.

-Si tu le dis, mais les autres portraits que tu as prit sont beaucoup plus classiques.

-Je fais ce que je veux, c'est moi l'artiste.»

Bilbon se mit à rire et Thorin accrocha encore quelques photos. Après il se tourna vers le blondinet:

«-Tu as faim?

-Oui beaucoup.

-Alors c'est partit, je t'emmène au restaurant.»

Ils partirent donc pour un restaurant près de la galerie.

* * *

La journée se passa et Thorin raccompagna Bilbon chez lui. Ils s'embrassèrent et le blondinet retourna chez lui. Le blond prit une douche et se coucha. Il s'endormit rapidement, il était content de sa journée, Thorin était vraiment un homme charmant.


	9. Chapter 9

Bilbon corrigeait des articles lorsqu'il reçu un appel de Thorin. Le blondinet décrocha:

«-Allô?

-Je parle bien au petit blond sexy à qui j'ai fait l'amour comme une bête avant-hier?

-Possible, répondit Bilbon avec un sourire.

-Cool, je me demandais ce que tu faisais ce soir?

-Normalement j'ai rien de prévu. Là je suis en train de corriger des articles.

-Ok, tu veux que je te laisse?

-Non c'est bon, je comptais faire une pause de toute façon. Alors, tu as fini de préparer ton expo?

-Oui, d'ailleurs j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi, justement c'est ce soir.

-Vraiment? Ok… il va falloir que je repasse mon costume alors.

-Pas de soucis, je viens te chercher disons à 18h30? Et t'embêtes pas pour le costard, viens même tout nu si tu veux, moi ça m'irait très bien.

-Ok petit coquin mais je vais mettre mon plus beau costume quand-même.»

Il y eut un petit silence amusé et le brun lança:

«-Ok mon mignon reprend le boulot maintenant.

-Ok, à ce soir tombeur.»

Bilbon raccrocha et se remit au travail.

* * *

Thorin termina la préparation de la salle. Il vérifia avec le traiteur qu'il était au point pour ce soir. Le brun regarda la photo de Bilbon en train de croquer son toast en souriant. Le photographe alla se promener un peu et prit quelques photos avant de rentrer chez lui. Thorin écouta de la musique avant d'aller enfin prendre sa douche. Il enfila son costume le plus élégant et appela Dis:

«-Hey ma belle, c'est toujours bon pour tout à l'heure?

-Bien sûr, on sera là, propres et bien habillés pour ne pas te faire honte.

-Même si vous étiez en guenilles vous ne me feriez pas honte!

-T'es trop mignon, on sera là ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es nerveux?

-Non ça va, j'ai hâte de vous voir. Il y aura de quoi manger, et même des nuggets et des frites exprès pour Fili.

-Trop cool, il va être rudement content quand il va s'en rendre compte!

-Bon je te laisse je dois y aller.

-A tout à l'heure mon chéri.»

Thorin raccrocha. Il vérifia une dernière fois qu'il était parfait et partit chercher Bilbon.

* * *

Bilbon sortit de la douche et enfila son costume. Il se coiffa, mit un peu de parfum et mit son portable dans sa poche. Le blondinet regarda par la fenêtre et vit que le brun se garait devant chez lui. Bilbon ferma son appartement et descendit. Il s'approcha de la voiture et monta:

«-Pile à l'heure.

-Oui, je constate que toi aussi.

-Oui moi aussi. Je suis assez élégant pour ton expo?

-Bien sûr, tu es très beau.»

Thorin se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement. Bilbon caressa la nuque de Thorin et lui rendit son baiser.

Les deux hommes arrivèrent à l'exposition. Thorin descendit et regarda Bilbon:

«-Alors prêt?

-Bien sûr que je suis prêt. Tu es parfait.»

Bilbon ajusta la cravate de Thorin et sourit. Le brun de son côté vérifia le col de la chemise de son amant:

«-Tu es super, aller on y va… non attends.»

Thorin embrassa Bilbon en le serrant contre lui. Le blond sourit et ils restèrent enlacer un instant. Après les deux hommes entrèrent dans la galerie. Il y avait déjà quelques personnes. Thorin sourit et les salua. Bilbon resta un peu en retrait, il n'avait pas envie de venir s'imposer.

* * *

Des journalistes arrivèrent et Thorin répondit à leurs questions. Bilbon de son côté regarda les photos, il restait à l'écart. Après tout ils n'étaient même pas ensembles alors il n'avait pas à se mettre en avant. Le blond sursauta lorsque des mains se posèrent sur sa taille quelques minutes plus tard. Il tourna la tête et sourit en voyant Thorin:

«-Ah tu as fini ton interview.

-Oui j'ai terminé. Alors l'expo te plaît?

-Oui elle est très belle, félicitations.

-Merci. Je reviens je vais nous chercher à boire, ne bouges pas.

-Je t'attends.»

Bilbon sourit et se lécha légèrement les lèvres, ce photographe était vraiment très séduisant.

* * *

Thorin s'approcha du buffet et vit au même moment sa sœur qui entrait. Il s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras:

«-Salut ma belle! Coucou champion, Jack mon pote!»

Il embrassa son neveu et serra son beau-frère dans ses bras:

«-Servez-vous au buffet n'hésitez pas, regardez les photos, faites comme chez vous. Champion pour toi y a des nuggets et des frites!

-Trop cool merci tonton!

-De rien mon grand. Dis, il faut que je te présente quelqu'un.»

Il prit sa sœur par la main et l'emmena jusqu'à Bilbon:

«-Dis je te présente Bilbon, Bilbon je te présente ma sœur, Dis.

-Oh, enchanté.»

Le blondinet était assez surpris mais il essaya de ne pas trop le laissé paraître. Dis sourit:

«-Alors vous êtes un ami de Thorin?

-Oui.

-On est presque ensembles.

-Euh… vraiment?

-Bien sûr, enfin j'espère.»

Thorin passa son bras autour de la taille de son petit blond. Dis sourit:

«-Vous êtes trop mignons, je vous laisse régler ça.

-Ok ma belle profite des photos.»

Dis s'éloigna et Bilbon lança un drôle de regard au brun:

«-Alors comme ça on est presque ensembles?

-Bah oui, c'est déjà notre deuxième rencard… et quel rencard!

-Tu ne perds pas ton temps toi!

-Je sais.»

Thorin se pencha et embrassa tendrement Bilbon, puis murmura:

«-J'ai très envie de déserter cette soirée.

-Il va falloir être patient, c'est ton exposition tu ne peux pas partir comme ça.

-D'accord… merci encore d'être venu en tout cas.

-De rien ça me fait plaisir.»

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et Thorin fut sollicité par des visiteurs.

* * *

Bilbon profita de ce répit pour aller se chercher des trucs à grignoter. Un petit garçon s'approcha de lui:

«-Je suis Fili.

-Et moi Bilbon, enchanté.

-Le photographe c'est mon tonton.

-Ah d'accord, donc ta maman s'appelle Dis.

-Oui, comment tu les connais?

-Bah je suis un copain de ton tonton et il vient de me présenter ta maman.

-D'accord.»

Frérin, le frère de Dis et Thorin arriva. Le brun alla accueillir son frère et sa fiancée:

«-Coucou les amoureux.

-Salut petit frère.

-Salut Thorin.»

Ils bavardèrent et Thorin lança:

«-Au fait j'ai oublié de répondre car j'ai eu des trucs à penser dernièrement mais je suis d'accord pour prendre les photos à votre mariage bien sûr. Y avait même pas à demander de toute façon!

-Si c'est important de te demander, et on te payera bien sûr.

-Mais non voyons!

-Si, c'est bien normal ton travail mérite d'être rémunéré.»

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel et fit s'approcher Bilbon:

«-Bilbon je te présente mon frère Frérin, Frérin je te présente Bilbon.

-Bilbon?

-On est déjà à notre deuxième rencard.

-Cool ça, vous allez bien ensemble. Bon on va regarder ton travail mon grand.»

Thorin regarda son frère s'éloigner et se tourna vers Bilbon. Le blond croisa ses bras autour du cou de son amant:

«-Y a encore beaucoup de membres de ta famille à qui tu vas me présenter?

-Non c'est tout, ça t'as déplu?

-Non, c'est juste que je suis surpris. Tu aurais pu me prévenir. Enfin j'aurais dû me douter que ta famille viendrait mais en fait j'avoue que j'y ai pas du tout pensé.

-Je comprend, désolé si je t'ai embarrassé.

-Non ça va bien merci.»

Ils s'embrassèrent et la soirée se passa. Bilbon alla s'asseoir dans un coin, sa jambe commençait à tirer un peu. Thorin discuta avec des visiteur ce qui permit au blondinet de l'admirer. Bilbon devait avouer qu'il était content de regarder son beau brun de loin. Il était tellement élégant dans son costume noir avec sa chemise pourpre. Sa cravate noire était aussi très bien, ça ajoutait à son élégance. Bilbon aimait la façon dont Thorin avait fait taillé sa barbe pour paraître vraiment parfait. Le blond trouvait le brun tout à fait irrésistible. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir déjà rencontré toute la famille du brun. D'ailleurs Fili arriva et se mit sur ses genoux sans rien dire. Bilbon fut légèrement surpris mais n'émit pas d'objection. Il passa ses bras autour du petit et ce dernier s'endormit.

* * *

Thorin discutait avec les visiteurs mais il lança des regards réguliers vers Bilbon. Il aimait beaucoup le petite blond et il avait hâte de terminer la soirée avec lui. Tom arriva au bras d'une jeune femme très mignonne. Il serra Thorin dans ses bras:

«-Salut mon pote!

-Tu es venu!

-Oui, je ne louperai tes expos pour rien au monde, tu as beaucoup trop de talent pour que je ne vienne pas.

-Tu abuses dans les compliments mais merci.

-Oh, je te présente Marina ma petite amie.

-Enchanté mademoiselle.»

Thorin fit la bise à la jeune blonde et sourit:

«-J'espère que l'exposition vous plaira.

-Je n'en doute pas une seconde mon vieux.»

Tom s'éloigna avec sa copine. Thorin sourit, il était content que son meilleur ami ait pu se libérer. Il serra quelques mains et peu à peu les gens partirent. Tom ne resta pas longtemps, Thorin eut tout juste le temps de présenter Bilbon. Le blondinet ne pu pas se lever, mais il était vraiment impressionné de rencontrer l'acteur, il ne s'était pas douté que Thorin était son meilleur ami.

* * *

Il ne restait plus que les Durin à présent. Thorin embrassa rapidement Bilbon et commença à nettoyer le buffet. Il se tourna vers Dis:

«-Toi rentres te reposer, Fili dort sur Bilbon depuis un moment déjà.

-Oh oui petit ange. J'espère qu'il ne t'as pas dérangé Bilbon.

-Bien sûr que non, c'est un gentil petit garçon.

-C'est gentil, tu es vraiment adorable.»

Jack souleva doucement son fils, ils dirent au revoir à Thorin et partirent. Frérin partit ensuite avec sa fiancée. Thorin se tourna vers Bilbon:

«-Il semblerait qu'on soit seuls.

-En effet, alors tu veux faire quoi?

-Et si on allait chez moi?

-Excellente idée.»

Les amants rentrèrent chez Thorin et firent follement l'amour avant de s'endormir. Bilbon était blottit contre Thorin, il aimait sentir les bras musclés autour de lui. Le nuit se termina tranquillement, dans un sommeil calme et doux.


	10. Chapter 10

Thorin se réveilla en sentant des baisers sur son torse. Le brun sourit et ouvrit doucement les yeux:

«-Salut toi.

-Coucou, bien dormi?

-Oui merci et toi?

-Moi aussi, je me suis très bien senti dans tes bras.»

Bilbon sourit et regarda leur tenue. Ils n'étaient même pas totalement déshabillés. Le blond gloussa:

«-On était vraiment pressés hein!

-On dirait oui.»

Thorin se mit à rire, il lui restait une chaussette, sa chemise ouverte et sa cravate à moitié dénouée. Bilbon de son côté avait encore son pantalon en bas de sa jambe plâtrée et le débardeur qu'il avait sous sa chemise. Il embrassa Thorin:

«-Tu sais que cette cravate me donne très envie de faire des cochonneries!

-Ah oui?

-Oui…»

Bilbon attrapa la cravate et s'en servit pour bander les yeux du brun. Après ça il attrapa les menottes dans la boite spéciale et attache Thorin à la tête de lit. Le brun gloussa:

«-Ah carrément tu veux la jouer comme ça?

-Oh que oui. Tu es à ma merci beau gosse.»

Bilbon commença par couvrir chaque centimètre de peau de baisers après les avoir totalement déshabillés cette fois. Après ça il prit le sexe de Thorin dans sa bouche tout en glissant ses mains sous lui pour lui caresser les fesses. Thorin sourit et grogna légèrement:

«-C'est si bon, j'aime tellement quand tu prend des initiatives comme ça!»

Bilbon se contenta de sourire et de continuer. Après ça il se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Thorin demanda:

«-Tu es toujours là?

-J'arrive beau gosse sois pas si pressé.

-Reviens vite!»

Le blondinet attrapa deux ou trois trucs et revint au lit. Il prit un premier ingrédient, le mélangea à un autre et le tendit jusqu'aux lèvres de Thorin:

«-Ouvre la bouche.

-Tu vas faire quoi?

-Ouvre la bouche je te dis, fais moi confiance.»

Thorin ouvrit et Bilbon plaça l'ingrédient dedans. Le brun sourit en mâchant:

«-Mmmh… fraise au chocolat. Petit gourmand.

-Toi aussi tu es un petit gourmand.»

Bilbon trempa une autre fraise dans le chocolat et traça un sillon de chocolat sur le torse de son amant. Après ça il en traça un sur les abdos jusqu'au bas-ventre de son amant. Il mangea la fraise puis lécha le chocolat sur le torse du brun. Thorin frissonnait et gémissait sous les caresses de son amant. Bilbon le prit à nouveau en bouche et fit un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Thorin grogna:

«-C'est vraiment une torture! J'ai envie de te toucher!

-Non, c'est encore meilleur comme ça.»

Bilbon se badigeonna les doigts de lubrifiant et en entra un en Thorin. Le brun se cambra en gémissant sous la surprise, il ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça. Bilbon fit bouger sa main, puis ajouta progressivement un doigt, puis un autre. Le brun était au supplice, il se perdait en gémissements et en paroles totalement incompréhensibles. Bilbon finit par enfiler un préservatif, se plaça et pénétra lentement Thorin. Il en eut le souffle coupé, jamais il n'avait prit un homme jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Thorin grogna:

«-Tu me rend dingue! T'as bien plus d'imagination que moi!

-Mais non, c'est juste que j'ai réagis avant toi.»

Ils se mirent à rire et Bilbon commença son mouvement. Il n'arrivait même pas à savoir comment il faisait pour faire ça malgré sa jambe cassée, mais il y arrivait. Thorin tira sur les menottes mais rien n'y faisait, il était bel et bien prisonnier de Bilbon. Le blond sourit et accéléra son rythme.

Thorin était aux anges, il n'avait jamais rencontré qui que ce soit partageant ce genre de fantasmes. Les autres hommes avec qui il avait été étaient plus sages, plus conventionnels. Thorin gémit le nom de son amant, c'était si bon qu'il avait peur de ne pas tenir longtemps. C'était vraiment très excitant comme situation, il aimait se sentir si vulnérable face à Bilbon.

Le blond continua encore son mouvement et Thorin atteignit le point de non retour. Bilbon donna quelques coups de reins supplémentaires et fut emporté par l'orgasme. Il se laissa tomber à côté de Thorin et le détacha en reprenant doucement son souffle.

* * *

Dès qu'il fut libre Thorin attira Bilbon contre lui et l'embrassa avec fougue. Le blond se laissa faire sans la moindre résistance, il était épuisé. Thorin lui dévora la bouche et lui caressa tout le corps:

«-C'était super! On m'avait jamais fait l'amour comme ça!

-Ravi de l'entendre… tu sais je n'avais jamais pénétré un homme avant aujourd'hui.

-Vraiment?

-Je te le jure, mais c'était vraiment merveilleux!»

Thorin sourit et l'embrassa, il avait du mal à croire que son amant n'avait jamais joué ce rôle auparavant. Il n'avait pas été avec de bons amants, car la moindre des choses était d'échanger les places de temps en temps. Le brun mordilla la lèvre de son amant:

«-Tes ex étaient des cons! Il faut toujours alterné les rôles régulièrement sinon c'est lassant.

-Je sais, c'est bien parce que c'étaient des cons que je ne suis plus avec eux.

-Heureusement pour moi.»

Il se mit à rire et ils se câlinèrent avant d'aller prendre une douche. Thorin regarda Bilbon:

«-Ils vont bientôt te retirer ce fichu plâtre?

-Je l'espère. J'ai rendez-vous avec le chirurgien dans deux jours.

-Bien, tu veux que je t'accompagne?

-Si tu veux, mais te sens pas obligé.

-Non, j'ai envie d'entendre à partir de quand je pourrai te faire l'amour dans toutes les positions que j'imagine!»

Bilbon rougit légèrement à ces paroles. Le brun l'embrassa et ils sortirent de la douche. Thorin regarda son amant en souriant:

«-Je crois qu'un bon petit-déjeuner s'impose maintenant, tout ça m'a réellement affamé.

-Je suis bien d'accord… mais vu l'heure ce sera plutôt un brunch.

-Ok allons préparer ça.

-Faut juste que je me rhabille.

-Hors de question, tes petites fesses viennent avec moi comme ça.»

Thorin tira Bilbon par la main, il avait juste une serviette autour de la taille mais le blondinet était entièrement nu:

«-Ce n'est pas juste, toi tu as une serviette!

-Oh c'est ce qui te dérange? Ok.»

Thorin retira sa serviette et se mit à cuisiner après avoir tout de même mit un tablier. Bilbon sourit et pu admirer ses magnifiques fesses et son dos musclé pendant que le brun s'activait derrière les fourneaux. Le blond était ravi, Thorin savait vraiment comment faire d'une chose simple un moment inoubliable.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Désolée hier j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas écrit, et aujourd'hui je crois qu'il n'y aura qu'un chapitre, j'espère que ça va vous plaire :D**_

* * *

Le chirurgien confirma que la guérison de Bilbon s'était bien passée et qu'il pourrait se faire retirer son plâtre le mois suivant. Les deux amants étaient vraiment heureux d'entendre ça. Ils remercièrent le médecin et partirent. Thorin demanda:

«-Alors pressé?

-Oui j'ai vraiment hâte! Bon, on fait quoi maintenant?

-J'en sais rien… que dirais-tu de manger une glace et ensuite de m'accompagner pour mon boulot?

-Excellent programme!»

Ils partirent donc prendre une glace puis allèrent à la patinoire. Thorin devait prendre des photos des membres du club de patinage pour leur calendrier. Le brun en profita pour faire le beau devant Bilbon, il montra son habileté sur la glace. Le blondinet sourit, c'était n'importe quoi de faire le paon comme ça, mais il trouvait ça très mignon en même temps.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent, puis Bilbon pu enfin se faire retirer son plâtre. Il était tellement content, mais la rééducation allait être la partie beaucoup moins amusante. Thorin le soutenait bien, ils étaient vraiment bien ensembles. Ils avaient même déjà dîner chez Dis, et Frérin avait invité Bilbon à venir à son mariage. Le blond n'était pas habitué car il n'avait pas de famille, mais il était ravi. Il avait bien l'impression que c'était partit pour être sérieux avec Thorin.

* * *

Les deux hommes se préparèrent, ils partaient pour le mariage de Frérin. Bilbon était plutôt nerveux:

«-Je vais être assez bien tu crois?

-Tu es magnifique, et en plus ma famille ne juge pas l'apparence. Mais ce costume donne fortement envie de te l'arracher pour te prendre violemment!»

Bilbon rougit légèrement mais il était rassuré d'entendre ça. Il ajusta une dernière fois sa cravate et ils partirent. Thorin avait prit son matériel, il était chargé de prendre les photos pour que ce jour inoubliable soit immortalisé. Le blondinet se passa une main sur la nuque:

«-Mais j'espère que ça ne va pas faire bizarre que tu prenne des photos et que moi je reste assis dans mon coin…

-Chéri arrête de stresser comme ça, tout ira bien je te promet.»

Bilbon sourit, ils étaient ensembles depuis un peu plus de deux mois et il aimait beaucoup qu'ils utilisent des mots doux lorsqu'ils se parlaient. Thorin se gara devant l'église et ils descendirent.

* * *

Bilbon s'assit dans un coin, il voulait se faire le plus discret possible. Il regarda Thorin qui commençait à prendre des photos. Le blondinet fit un petit signe de la main lorsque Dis se tourna vers lui et qu'elle lui fit de grands signes de la main. Elle lui fit signe d'approcher, apparemment ils lui avait gardé une place. Bilbon rougit et s'approcha. Il leur fit la bise et s'assit. Dis lui sourit:

«-Tu es vraiment très beau, ton costume est très élégant.

-Merci… j'ai fait de mon mieux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tu es parfait. Ne sois pas stressé voyons, tout ira bien.

-C'est plus fort que moi, je me dit que je ne suis pas avec Thorin depuis assez longtemps pour être là…

-N'importe quoi! Frérin lui-même t'as invité voyons, tu fais partit de la famille!

-Oui mais… enfin on est ensembles que depuis deux mois.

-Et alors? On voit que vous êtes heureux ensembles, c'est tout ce qui nous importe.»

Bilbon hocha la tête, il n'avait pas pensé que ça pouvait être aussi simple que ça. La cérémonie commença.

Après la cérémonie religieuse il y eut la cérémonie à la mairie puis les photos. Thorin s'approcha de Bilbon et l'embrassa:

«-Tu vas être sur les photos je te préviens.

-Oh non!

-Pourquoi?

-Bah… imagine qu'on reste pas ensembles, je veux pas être sur les photos.

-Tu veux qu'on se sépare, demanda Thorin en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non pas du tout! Je… j'ai juste l'impression que notre relation est trop parfaite pour durer longtemps… ça ferait trop conte de fée!

-Et alors, tu ne veux pas d'un conte de fée avec moi?

-Bien sûr que si, je vis déjà un conte de fée tous les jours avec toi.»

Thorin sourit et l'embrassa en le serrant fort contre lui. Après un long baiser il recula:

«-Alors vas sur les photos mon chéri.

-D'accord.»

Bilbon pinça les fesses de Thorin et s'éloigna avec un sourire victorieux. Le brun sourit et prit des photos, puis ils partirent pour la fête. Le brun glissa une fois dans la voiture:

«-Ce pinçage de fesses ne restera pas impuni.

-Vraiment? Tant mieux alors!»

Ils se mirent à rire et se garèrent devant la salle des fêtes. Thorin prit encore des photos tout en grignotant quelques petits fours et en buvant un verre de champagne.

* * *

Bilbon de son côté jouait avec Fili, de toute façon il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. Il n'avait rien de spécial à dire aux membres de la famille de son amant. De plus il était de nature timide alors il n'osait pas engager la conversation. Ce n'était pas un refus de s'intégrer, il ne savait juste pas comment faire. Thorin s'approcha et les prit en photo avec le petit. Il s'assit ensuite avec eux:

«-Tout se passe bien les garçons?

-Oui, tonton Bilbon est super!

-Je sais mon grand.

-Faites vous un bisou!

-Fili je t'ai déjà expliqué que ce n'était pas un jeu, et qu'en plus on ne peux pas ordonner aux gens de faire ça.

-Je sais, mais faites vous un bisou quand-même!»

Thorin leva les yeux au ciel, quand son neveu avait décidé quelque-chose il ne changeait pas d'avis. Le brun se pencha donc et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Bilbon. Le petit garçon applaudit et partit jouer avec d'autres enfants. Thorin se redressa:

«-Quel filou ce gosse!

-Oui… je l'aime bien, grâce à lui j'ai plus de bisous.

-Dis tout de suite que tu as besoin qu'on me force pour que je t'embrasse!

-Non, mais ça en fait certains auxquels tu n'aurais peut-être pas pensé spontanément.»

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire et restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, simplement assit l'un à côté de l'autre sans rien dire. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de parler pour être bien ensembles. Ils regardaient les invités et profitaient du beau temps.

* * *

La soirée avança, le repas était délicieux. Thorin avait posé son appareil et mangeait tranquillement. Il discutait avec les autres gens de la table. Bilbon s'amusait à lui faire du pied ce qui l'amusa beaucoup. Le brun lança un regard de braise à son amant, dedans Bilbon pu y lire pleins de promesses de galipettes ce qui l'enchanta.

* * *

Les mariés ouvrirent le bal avec un magnifique slow. Bien sûr Thorin les mitrailla de photos, c'était vraiment un très beau moment. Après ça tout le monde alla danser. Le brun regarda Bilbon:

«-Tu viens danser?

-Euh… tu prends pas des photos?

-Si, mais je peux danser en même temps ne t'inquiète pas.

-Ok si tu le dis.»

Bilbon alla donc sur la piste de danse avec le beau brun. Sa rééducation était quasiment terminée, il se remettait très vite. Il se mit donc à danser et Thorin n'avait pas menti, il dansait et prenait des photos de temps à autre. Au bout d'un moment le DJ se lança dans un quart d'heure slows. Thorin attrapa donc Bilbon par la taille et commença à danser avec lui. Dis lui prit son appareil et les prit en photo. Les deux hommes ne l'avait même pas remarqué, ils étaient dans leur bulle. Bilbon avait la tête posée contre l'épaule du photographe et il n'aurait changé sa place pour rien au monde. Thorin lui caressa les cheveux:

«-Je suis vraiment heureux que tu m'aie accompagné.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, je t'aime tu sais.»

Bilbon resta un peu sous le choc de la révélation, c'était la première fois que le brun exprimait ses sentiments pour lui. Le blondinet répondit d'une voix tremblante:

«-Moi aussi je t'aime Thorin.»

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, ils venaient de passer un cap important dans leur relation. Déjà qu'ils habitaient quasiment ensembles. Le dernier slow se termina et ils allèrent se rasseoir un peu. Thorin ne lâchait pas la main de son petit blond.

* * *

La fête se termina tard. Thorin et Bilbon saluèrent les mariés et rentrèrent chez le brun. Celui-ci embrassa Bilbon une fois la porte fermée:

«-Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié ta punition!»

Ils gloussèrent et partirent dans la chambre. Cette fois ce fut Bilbon qui se retrouva attaché au lit. Thorin prit un malin plaisir à le torturer avec ses baisers et de nombreuses caresses. Il faisait en sorte que le blond se languisse bien, accentuant ça par des fessées de temps à autre, car Thorin avait poussé le vice jusqu'à attaché Bilbon à genoux. Ainsi le blond pouvait à peine voir ce qui se passait car il était dos au reste de la chambre. Il grogna:

«-C'est pas juste!

-Je te rappel que c'est une punition chéri.

-Oui mais c'est quand-même pas juste!

-Quoi tu veux que je te bande les yeux et que je te bâillonne en prime? Continue de te plaindre et c'est ce qui t'arrivera!»

Le petit blond grogna un truc incompréhensible et reçu une autre tape sur les fesses en réponse. En fait il adorait ça, il râlait juste pour la forme. Le fait que Thorin le punisse l'excitait au plus haut point. Ils s'amusèrent donc comme ça une bonne partie de la nuit et firent l'amour avant de s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Ils avaient vraiment passé une bonne journée, finalement Bilbon ne regrettait pas d'avoir été au mariage. Thorin le tenait contre lui et avait son nez enfoui dans les bouclettes blondes, il dormait toujours comme ça, chaque fois ça amusait Bilbon. Le blond adorait dormir comme ça, chaque fois il se sentait en sécurité.


	12. Chapter 12

Thorin regarda Bilbon qui se préparait pour retourner au travail. Le brun fit la moue:

«-J'aimais bien qu'on passe nos journées ensembles!

-Moi aussi chéri mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que j'y retourne.

-Je sais… mais bientôt les vacances et du coup bientôt l'Écosse.

-Oh ouais l'Écosse en amoureux!»

Bilbon soupira d'un air rêveur et embrassa son photographe:

«-A ce soir mon amour.

-A ce soir bébé, bon courage au travail.

-Bon courage à toi aussi mon ange.»

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement et Bilbon partit. Le brun prépara le shooting qu'il avait prévu pour la fin de semaine. Le brun s'occupa de vérifier que tout était au point. Thorin se passa une main dans les cheveux et alla rendre visite à Dis. Ils bavardèrent et Thorin soupira:

«-J'aime pas qu'il soit au travail, depuis qu'on est ensembles on passe toutes nos journées ensembles.

-Je sais, bienvenu dans la vie d'adultes.»

Ils se mirent à rire et Thorin de bavarder avec sa sœur.

De son côté Bilbon était plutôt content de retourner au travail. Il discuta avec Mia et se mit au boulot. Sacha vint le voir:

«-Alors ça va mieux?

-Oui merci, je suis content de revenir. Le boulot à la maison c'est pas du tout pareil!»

Il travailla et continua de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il était content de rentrer à la maison le soir venu. Il trouva Thorin en train de préparer le dîner. Le blond entra et l'embrassa:

«-Coucou mon ange.

-Ah tu es enfin là mon cœur!»

Thorin le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Bilbon posa sa tête contre lui et ferma les yeux en soupirant:

«-Je suis tellement content d'être rentré. Tu m'as manqué!

-Tu m'as manqué aussi, j'ai été voir Dis pour passer le temps car j'étais perdu sans toi.

-Je t'aime.»

Thorin sourit et continua de cuisiner. Bilbon mit la table et alluma la chaîne hi-fi. Il mit de la musique douce en fond sonore, il était vraiment content d'être là. Il s'assit dans la cuisine:

«-Alors ton shooting est au point mon chéri?

-Oui parfait, j'espère que tu pourra venir.

-Bien sûr que je serai là bébé.»

Ils passèrent à table. Les deux hommes discutèrent tout en mangeant. Le brun demanda:

«-Je t'ai manqué à quel point?

-Disons que j'ai envie de te faire un nombre de choses bien innommables!

-Ah oui?

-Bien sûr oui. Je te montrerai après manger.

-Parfait.»

Ils finirent rapidement le repas et Bilbon emmena Thorin dans la chambre.

* * *

Le blondinet embrassa passionnément Thorin en commençant à le déshabiller. Le brun se retrouva sur le lit avec Bilbon à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Le blondinet avait la situation bien en main, il dirigeait clairement la danse. Thorin se laissa faire avec plaisir. Le blond l'embrassa, le caressa partout et enfila un préservatif. Thorin sourit, il savait ce que ça voulait dire. Ils continuèrent de se chauffer, de se caresser. Bilbon fit courir sa langue sur chaque millimètre de peau de son amant. Il s'arrêta sur les fesses et les dévora.

Thorin gémit en se cambrant, il adorait quand il était totalement soumis au bon vouloir de son blondinet. Il perdit la tête lorsque la langue de Bilbon toucha ses parties les plus intimes. Un doigt entra en lui, le cerveau du brun s'arrêta. Cette délicieuse torture ne laissait de lui que des gémissements et des paroles incohérentes. Bientôt Thorin se retrouva à quatre pattes et Bilbon le pénétra.

Bilbon commença à bouger en se tenant aux hanches de son amant. Thorin gémit et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, c'était vraiment délicieux. Il enfonça ses ongles dans le matelas et gémit le nom de son amant. Bilbon se colla un peu plus à lui en accélérant le rythme. Le brun allait atteindre le paroxysme, il ondula en harmonie avec Bilbon et jouit.

Bilbon continua et jouit à son tour. Il se laissa tomber à côté de son amant et ils se câlinèrent. Thorin sourit largement:

«-J'adore ça! Tu es tellement excitant quand tu domine tout!

-Merci, j'aime beaucoup aussi quand c'est toi qui domine.»

Ils se mirent à rire et continuèrent de se câliner. Ils s'endormirent peu de temps après.

* * *

Les deux hommes partirent en vacances en Écosse quelques mois plus tard. C'était magnifique, un voyage magique en amoureux. Bilbon était heureux de voir ça en vrai, Thorin pouvait le guider aux endroits où il avait déjà été. Le blond adorait marcher en tenant Thorin par la main. C'étaient les meilleures vacances de sa vie.

Thorin était extrêmement heureux d'être là avec Bilbon. Il avait adoré l'Écosse la première fois, mais avec Bilbon c'était encore mieux. Le brun demanda:

«-Dis, t'as pas envie qu'on s'installe ici?

-Tu es sérieux? Car si c'est le cas c'est milles fois oui!

-Alors on a un projet commun mon amour.»

Ils se mirent à rire et s'embrassèrent.

Ils passèrent une merveilleuse semaine. Ils étaient tristes de devoir rentrer. Le brun regarda le blondinet et sourit, ce pays était fait pour eux. Le retour se fit dans le calme, ils n'avaient pas envie de retourner chez eux, de reprendre le travail, de ne plus passer leurs journées entières ensembles.

* * *

Le quotidien reprit, chacun travaillait de son côté. Thorin était allongé sur le lit et regardait le plafond. Il était bien avec Bilbon, mais tout à coup il se rappela son voyage en Amazonie. Son mariage lui revint en mémoire, avec cette magnifique relation il avait totalement oublié qu'il n'avait pas régler ce problème. Ça faisait déjà sept bons mois qu'il avait été là-bas. Thorin soupira, il fallait qu'il aille régler ça dès que possible. Cependant ça demandait un voyage en Amazonie, c'était ça le plus difficile.

* * *

Trois mois plus tard, alors que les deux hommes étaient en train de prendre un thé devant la télé, on toqua à la porte. Thorin alla ouvrir et resta bouche bée. Mtsikana était là, un bébé dans les bras. Il fronça les sourcils:

«-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-Je te présente ton fils, Lachilendo.

-Ce n'est pas mon fils.

-Il a les yeux bleus comme toi!»

Thorin soupira, le bébé avait vraiment les yeux bleus. Il demanda:

«-Depuis quand tu parles anglais?

-Wamosulira m'a apprit. Tu dois m'aider à élever le bébé.

-Hors de question, tu m'as violé! Tu m'as prise au piège pour que je devienne ton mari, et ce salaud de Wamosulira a été déclarer cette connerie!»

Bilbon arriva:

«-Qu'est-ce qui se passe chéri? Bonjour madame.»

Le blondinet fronça les sourcils. Thorin passa son bras autour de lui:

«-J'avais totalement oublié mais… en Amazonie cette folle m'a drogué et m'a violé. Et un gars de sa tribu a été déclaré qu'on était mariés!

-Euh… et donc c'est votre bébé?

-Faut croire, mais je veux pas de bébé avec elle! Faut que je règle ce problème… désolé chéri.

-Je… euh… ok.»

Thorin partit avec Mtsikana. Bilbon resta sur le canapé dans un état second. Normalement on oubliait pas ce genre de choses. Le blondinet ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Ça faisait quasiment un an qu'ils étaient ensembles et il n'avait jamais parlé de ça. Le blond alla prendre une douche, il fallait qu'il se vide la tête. L'eau lui fit beaucoup de bien.

* * *

Thorin emmena Mtsikana à l'hôtel où elle dormait:

«-Je veux divorcer et je ne veux pas m'occuper de cet enfant! Je n'ai voulu ni l'un ni l'autre!

-Je ne veux pas divorcer, je veux que tu élèves le bébé!

-Moi je ne veux pas! J'espère au moins que tu ne m'as pas déclaré comme père de cet enfant!»

Thorin rentra chez lui et appela aussitôt un avocat. Celui-ci lui avoua que ce n'était pas une situation facile mais qu'il pouvait peut-être faire quelque-chose. Thorin espérait vraiment que ça allait fonctionner.

* * *

Bilbon de son côté alla faire un tour. Il ne voulait pas rester à l'appartement à rien faire. Le blond marcha donc droit devant, ne sachant pas vraiment où il allait. Finalement il se retrouva devant chez Dis. Il toqua. La brune ouvrit et lui sourit:

«-Bilbon ça va?

-Euh… oui et toi?

-Entre tu as l'air préoccupé.»

Bilbon entra:

«-Thorin est marié et il a un bébé…

-Oh… il ne t'en a pas parlé? Enfin je savais pas pour le bébé, mais je savais pour le mariage. Désolée pour toi, comment tu l'as apprit?

-Une fille est arrivée, elle a dit qu'elle était sa femme et que le bébé était le sien.

-Il est tellement bien avec toi qu'il a dû oublier de t'en parler. Je suis sûre qu'il va vite régler ça!

-J'espère, car sinon je ne suis pas sûre que notre relation y survive.»


	13. Chapter 13

_**Désolée, je suis pas mal occupée en ce moment donc je suis moins ponctuelle dans mes publications... J'espère que vous aimez toujours malgré tout ^^**_

* * *

Dis regarda le petit blond d'un air préoccupé. Elle comprenait son point de vue, mais si ils se séparaient Thorin ne s'en remettrait pas. La belle brune soupira:

«-Fais comme tu veux, mais réfléchis bien avant de prendre ta décision finale. Vous êtes bien ensembles, est-ce qu'une erreur mérite de tout gâcher? C'est toi qui vois.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi, j'ai besoin d'être seul. Merci de m'avoir écouté en tout cas.»

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et rentra chez lui. Depuis qu'il était avec Thorin il n'était quasiment jamais rentré chez lui. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et grimaça lorsqu'un nuage de poussière s'éleva. Le blondinet se leva et ouvrit sa fenêtre. Il retira la couverture de sur le lit et s'y allongea à nouveau. C'était un cauchemar, jamais il n'aurait imaginé ça possible comme histoire. Bilbon se sentait trahi, il n'en voulait pas à Thorin de s'être fait piégé lors de son voyage, mais de ne pas avoir eu assez confiance en lui pour lui avouer la vérité. Car Bilbon aurait accepté ça si son beau brun lui en avait parlé, le blondinet l'aurait soutenu et l'aurait aidé à régler ce problème. En attendant le blond avait programmé son portable pour n'avoir aucun appel du brun, il n'était pas prêt à lui parler.

* * *

Thorin essayait d'appeler Bilbon mais il tombait sans arrêt sur sa messagerie. Il soupira et laissa son septième message:

«-Mon amour c'est encore moi. Je t'en prie rappel moi, je peux tout t'expliquer! J'étais tellement bien avec toi que j'avais oublié tous mes problèmes! Je t'aime je veux pas te perdre à cause d'elle! Bilbon je t'en supplie rappel moi quand tu aura mon message. J'imagine que tu es rentré à ton appartement… reviens s'il te plaît»

Le brun raccrocha et une larme coula sur sa joue, il ne voulait pas que Bilbon le quitte. Mtsikana n'était arrivée que deux heures plus tôt dans leurs vies mais elle avait tout foutu en l'air. Le brun donna un coup de poing de rage dans le mur ce qui perça un trou. Le brun grogna et récupéra sa main, elle était en sang mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il passa simplement de l'eau dessus et y mit un bandage. Le photographe voulait que son correcteur vienne et qu'ils en parlent.

Thorin attendait des nouvelles de son avocat. Ce dernier avait dit qu'il y avait déjà eu des cas de mariages non désirés de touristes ou voyageurs avec des autochtones lors de voyages dans des pays exotiques. Parfois suite à une beuverie, parfois par incompréhension comme Thorin. Thranduil, l'avocat lui avait certifié que le bébé n'était pas un problème, puisque tout ça était un abus de faiblesse. Le brun était en train de regarder des photos de leurs vacances en amoureux en Écosse en pleurabt lorsque son portable sonna. Il se jeta dessus mais se rembrunit lorsqu'il vit le nom de son avocat. Il contrôla sa voix pour ne pas qu'elle tremble:

«-Allô?

-Bonjour monsieur Durin, j'ai cherché et j'ai bel et bien retrouvé des affaires similaires. Dans 95% des cas les victimes comme vous ont eu gain de cause. D'autres cas comprenaient aussi un enfant dans l'histoire, mais en général les juges n'en tiennent pas compte si il y a preuves que la personne a été abusée. Avez-vous subi un examen médical à votre retour?

-Oui c'est obligatoire lorsque je voyage je fais toujours une prise de sang avant mon départ et à mon retour.

-Parfait, vous avez gardé les résultats?

-Oui.

-Formidable, comme ça on pourra voir si il y a des traces de quelque drogue que ce soit dans votre organisme à votre retour. Si c'est le cas alors vous êtes tiré d'affaire.

-Je suis dans votre bureau dans moins de trente minutes pour vous donner les papiers.»

Thorin raccrocha et alla chercher les fameux papiers.

* * *

Bilbon était au travail, il était triste comme jamais. Mia vint le voir:

«-Tu as une mine à faire peur, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Thorin m'a menti.

-Comment ça?

-Il ne m'as pas parlé d'un truc hyper important dans sa vie.

-C'est à dire?

-Lors de son voyage en Amazonie pour nos photos il s'est fait drogué, et la nana qui l'a drogué l'a épousé et l'a violé. Aujourd'hui il est donc marié et la nana vient d'arriver avec un magnifique bébé à la peau bronzée et aux yeux bleus! Ce bébé a les yeux de l'homme de ma vie putain!

-Oh je suis désolée pour toi.

-Tu vois, le fait qu'il se soit fait abusé je comprend, ce qui me fait mal c'est qu'il ne m'en ai pas parlé!

-Il ne savait peut-être pas comment aborder ce sujet délicat.

-Il n'a surtout pas eu assez confiance en moi!

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça. Je vous ai déjà vu ensemble, il te regarde avec une admiration et un amour sans borne. Il n'a peut-être pas su comment te le dire c'est tout. Tu vas le quitter?

-J'en sais rien… depuis hier soir je suis rentré à mon appartement et je filtre ses appels. J'ai déjà 23 messages. Il m'a dit qu'il ne m'avait pas mentit, qu'il était juste tellement bien avec moi qu'il en avait oublié tous ses problèmes…

-C'est peut-être vrai. Tu ne veux pas lui parler?

-Pas pour l'instant, il faut que j'encaisse la nouvelle. Si il m'avait dit je l'aurais soutenu et aidé! Là j'ai l'impression qu'il n'avait pas assez confiance pour m'en parler et ça me tue.

-Je comprends… tu veux rentrer chez toi? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien… je vais dire à Phil que tu es malade si tu veux.

-Merci.»

Bilbon sourit tristement et partit.

* * *

Thorin arriva au bureau de son avocat. Il toqua à la porte. La voix de Thranduil lança:

«-Entrez monsieur Durin c'est ouvert.»

Thorin fronça les sourcils, pourquoi ça serait fermé de toute façon? Il entra et tendit une pochette en carton:

«-Ici il y a les résultats de tous les tests que j'ai effectué à mon retour.

-Parfait, je vais y jeter un œil dès maintenant. Asseyez vous.

-Merci de tout ce que vous faites.

-Mais non c'est normal. Un homme si charmant que vous qui s'est fait abusé ça ne doit pas rester impuni.»

Thorin fut légèrement mal à l'aise d'entendre ça mais ne dit rien. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil face au bureau et attendit. Thranduil parcouru la feuille des yeux et sourit:

«-Ah voilà, des traces d'un mélange de plantes et de champignons… un instant.»

Il attrapa un livre dans sa bibliothèque, Thorin vit le titre « _encyclopédie des plantes et champignons toxiques_ ». Le brun arqua un sourcil:

«-Vous avez ce genre de livres dans votre bibliothèque, vraiment?

-Oui, j'en ai un autre sur les drogues plus courantes, un sur les alcools… on traite tellement d'affaires étranges qu'il vaut mieux avoir de la documentation sous la main. Bon j'ai ici la liste des extraits de plantes et champignons retrouvés dans votre sang, je vais voir si ils apparaissent dans mon livre.»

Un silence concentré s'installa dans la pièce. Thorin était nerveux, il espérait vraiment que son avocat allait trouver quelque-chose. Le photographe était surpris, Thranduil avait de longs cheveux blonds platines attachés en queue de cheval, d'épais sourcils noirs ce qui prouvait que ses cheveux étaient teins, un visage fins et anguleux et des yeux bleus perçants et froids. C'était un physique qu'il n'aurait pas imaginé chez un avocat. Le faux blond vérifia donc avec attention chaque nom et prit quelques annotations sur une feuille. Il releva la tête et sourit:

«-Dites donc ça ne m'étonne pas que vous n'ayez pas pu résister, avec tout ce qu'il y avait dans ce mélange il y avait de quoi assommer un éléphant, car les proportions sont énormes! Normalement rien qu'avec ça le juge devrait vous donner raison. Ce genre de boisson ne peut être prise volontairement que par des tribus du tiers monde, pour la simple raison que ce sont leurs coutumes et que leurs défenses immunitaires sont plus développer que les nôtres à cause de leur mode de vie. Une personne normale comme vous ou moi ne peut pas lutter contre ces plantes car nos corps n'ont pas l'habitude d'ingérer ce genre de produits.

-Donc vous pensez que c'est gagné?

-Il n'y a pas de certitude, le risque zéro n'existe pas, mais disons que vos chances de réussir sont très fortes.

-Donc le mariage serait annulé et je n'aurais pas à m'occuper de l'enfant ou à lui verser une pension?

-En effet.

-Super, j'espère que ça marchera!

-Je l'espère pour vous. Je me posais une question monsieur Durin.

-Oui?

-Vous accepteriez de prendre un verre avec moi une fois l'affaire terminée? J'avoue que vous me plaisez beaucoup.»

Thorin était à nouveau pris au piège. Si il acceptait il perdait définitivement Bilbon, si il refusait il y avait des risques que Thranduil lui fasse volontairement perdre le procès. Il se passa une main sur la nuque:

«-Disons que j'y réfléchis d'accord?

-D'accord, j'espère que ce sera oui.»

Thorin se força à sourire et se leva:

«-A bientôt.

-Au revoir.»

Le brun partit, décidément les problèmes s'enchaînaient. Lorsque le premier était sur le point de se résoudre un autre faisait son apparition. Il essaya à nouveau d'appeler Bilbon mais tomba sur la messagerie. Le brun laissa encore un message:

«-C'est encore moi, tu me manque, j'arrête pas de penser à toi. Mon avocat a dit qu'il devrait réussir à me faire gagner l'affaire, car on a trouvé de fortes de doses de plantes et champignons toxiques quand j'ai fait la prise de sang à mon retour. Le problème c'est qu'apparemment je plais à mon avocat et qu'il veut boire un verre avec moi quand l'affaire sera finie… je pense que je vais le laisser espérer le temps que le procès arrive et lui dire que je refuse une fois que je serai sûr que mon affaire est gagnée. J'ai envie de te voir, de te serrer contre moi! J'ai pas réussi à dormir, mon lit semble tellement vide quand tu n'es pas dedans contre moi… rappelle moi s'il te plaît. Je t'aime bébé.»

Thorin raccrocha et rentra chez lui la mort dans l'âme.


	14. Chapter 14

Plus d'une semaine était passée et Bilbon ne savait toujours pas si il allait à nouveau parler à Thorin. Il écoutait ses messages, pleurait chaque fois qu'il entendait sa voix mais n'était pas décidé à le voir pour le moment. Même si il entendait la détresse de Thorin dans chaque message et que ça lui faisait mal, Bilbon se sentait encore trop blessé.

Le blondinet avait reprit ses marques dans son appartement, il avait reprit le travail tant bien que mal, réussissant à mettre sa tristesse de côté lorsqu'il était au bureau. _Freedom_ était sa bouée de sauvetage dans ces temps difficiles. Lorsqu'il rentra ce soir-là il trouva un bouquet devant sa porte avec une carte « _Tu me manques j'ai envie de mourir sans toi. Reviens moi mon amour! Thorin._ » Bilbon se mit à pleurer et entra dans son appartement. Il mit les fleurs dans un vase et rangea la carte. Lui aussi se sentait misérable sans son photographe, mais il ne voulait pas céder si vite, y retourner alors qu'il n'avait pas encore pardonné.

* * *

Thorin perdait espoir, ça faisait deux semaines que Bilbon ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie. Il avait déposé des fleurs devant chez lui, mais le brun savait pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas de retour. Il demanda à Dis par tout hasard, mais le blond n'était pas revenu la voir depuis le soir où il était rentré chez lui. Thorin soupira et essaya de demander à Mia en lui téléphonant. Celle-ci lui répondit:

«-Il est fou de toi ça c'est sûr, mais il faut lui laisser du temps.

-Moi aussi j'ai mal pour l'amour de dieu!

-Je sais, mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire. Essaye de le voir.

-Comment?! J'ai beau sonner chez lui, essayé de l'appeler il ne répond jamais! Je suis en train de devenir fou! Si il veut me quitter qu'il me le dise en face au lieu de simplement faire le mort!

-Je pense que c'est plus compliqué que ça… il faut réussir à le voir. Je suis désolée je dois m'occuper de mon bébé il vient de se réveiller.

-Je comprend, désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Au revoir.

-Je trouve que vous formez un couple magnifique, garde espoir! Au revoir.»

Thorin raccrocha et regarda son plafond. Sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens, le blondinet était devenu le centre de son existence, et à présent on le lui avait retiré. Thorin se passa une main sur le visage, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, il aurait dû en parler dès le début de leur relation, quand il y pensait encore très souvent. Mais à la place il avait préféré ne rien dire pour donner une chance à leur histoire, puis il s'était senti sur un nuage en permanence alors les problèmes n'avaient plus comptés. Le brun se maudit d'avoir été si stupide.

* * *

Bilbon s'installa à son bureau et attrapa du papier et un crayon. Il inspira et commença à écrire.

« _Thorin,_

 _Tu m'as fait souffrir en n'ayant pas assez confiance en moi pour me parler de tout ça. Si tu m'avais réellement connu tu aurais su que tu pouvais me parler librement et que j'aurais accepté d'entendre ça. Je t'aurais soutenu, et j'aurais essayé de trouver une solution avec toi. À la place tu as préféré ne rien dire et cette garce est venue détruire mon bonheur, ma vie toute entière. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à te pardonner un jour. Je t'aimais comme un fou, j'aurais déplacé des montagnes pour toi! En tout cas merci pour les fleurs, mais il me faut du temps pour encaisser ça. Peut-être que tu devrais prendre un verre avec ton avocat, lui au moins il connaît ta vie mieux que moi._

 _Prends soin de toi._

 _Bilbon._ »

Il la mit dans une enveloppe, ignorant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il écrivit l'adresse de Thorin et alla poster la lettre. Il revint ensuite chez lui et se coucha. Il ne mangeait plus, dormait à peine, mais il n'avait goût à rien alors il s'allongeait et attendait que le temps passe. Le blondinet savait qu'il était en pleine dépression mais il s'en moquait, Thorin lui manquait et il ne voyait que ça.

* * *

Thorin se leva et alla récupérer son courrier. Il avait à peine dormit depuis le départ de Bilbon. Il vit la lettre. Il la lu et couru jusqu'à l'immeuble de son amant. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et tambourina contre la porte comme un fou, se foutant bien de ce que penseraient les voisins. Il beugla:

«-Bilbon je sais que tu es encore chez toi! Ouvre cette putain de porte et parle moi! J'ai eu ta lettre, je veux que tu me dise en face que tu veux que j'aille prendre un verre avec un autre! Affronte moi une fois pour toute bordel!»

Thorin continuait de taper et tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit d'un mouvement brusque. Le brun fut surpris un instant, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Bilbon était méconnaissable: amaigri, pâle, les yeux vides, les joues creuses. Thorin eut un coup en cœur en voyant son amant ainsi:

«-Tu es malade…

-Non, vas boire un verre avec qui tu veux j'en ai rien à foutre, arrête juste de gueuler dans mon couloir et de taper dans ma porte.

-Tu mens, tu ne peux pas t'en foutre que j'aille boire un verre avec un autre! C'est toi que j'aime putain. Mais réagis bordel!»

Thorin attrapa le petit blond par les épaules et le secoua:

«-Réagis! Frappe moi, hurle moi dessus, ce que tu veux mais fais quelque-chose!

-Pourquoi je devrais faire ça? Ça te ferait trop plaisir.»

Thorin avait mal, son blond n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il parlait comme un robot. Le brun fronça les sourcils et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Bilbon.

Bilbon ne disait rien, même ce baiser le laissait vide. Il garda les bras le long de son corps et resta immobile. Le grognement de mécontentement du photographe n'y changeait rien. Bilbon finit par reculer:

«-Je vais être en retard au travail. J'aimerais que tu partes.

-Pardon? Tu crois réellement que je vais te laisser partir dans cet état?

-Je vais très bien.

-Arrête de mentir, à quand remonte ton dernier repas?

-Ça ne te regarde pas!

-Tu es parti il y a deux semaines… tu sais qu'au bout de trois semaines sans manger on meurt?!

-J'en ai rien à foutre, ma vie est finie de toute façon.

-Tu veux dire qu'à cause d'une erreur c'est fini? Tu n'essaye même pas de surmonter ça?

-Pourquoi j'essaierai de surmonter ça? Car qui me dit que tu n'as pas d'autres secrets?

-Je vois… tu me prend vraiment pour quelqu'un comme ça?

-C'est ce que tu es je n'y suis pour rien. Moi je ne t'ai jamais rien caché, je t'ai parlé de ma vie avant de te connaître, toi tu n'as pas eu cet égard.

-Je vais te faire te remettre sur pieds et retrouver la tête, car là tu as pété un plomb.»

Bilbon soupira avec lassitude, cette discussion inutile l'avait épuisé. Il alla simplement s'allonger sur son lit.

* * *

Thorin ferma la porte de l'appartement et regarda Bilbon. Il avait l'air si minuscule et maigre dans son lit. Le brun alla préparer à manger, il fallait vraiment que le petit blond se remplisse l'estomac. Il commença à s'activer, il était plus inquiet que jamais maintenant qu'il voyait Bilbon. Il allait faire en sorte que son procès arrive bientôt, il ne voulait pas que le blond se laisse mourir comme ça.

Quelques minutes plus tard Thorin apporta une assiette de pâtes à la sauce tomate à Bilbon:

«-Tu dois manger.

-J'ai pas faim.

-Je sais mais tu dois manger quand-même.

-J'ai pas envie.

-Alors je vais te forcer.»

Thorin piqua une fourchette de pâtes et la tendit à Bilbon. Le blond se contenta de lui tourner le dos. Le brun se leva et se mit de l'autre côté:

«-On peut jouer à ça toute la journée si tu veux, mais tu vas te lasser avant moi. Je m'en fout de devoir changer de côté toutes les deux secondes, mais je te jure que tu vas manger cette assiette.

-Non.»

Bilbon continua de se tourner pour se retrouver chaque fois de dos. Au bout d'un moment Thorin décida qu'ils avaient assez joué, l'assiette avait refroidie. Il se mit au-dessus de Bilbon et le bloqua en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui, le forçant à rester allongé sur le dos:

«-Maintenant tu vas manger!»

Il tendit la fourchette et le força à ouvrir la bouche. Bilbon mâcha et avala, il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon. Il savait que si il ne le faisait pas Thorin était capable de mixer le tout et de lui faire une perfusion avec. Car oui, Thorin aurait été capable de trouver une perfusion quelque part pour parvenir à ses fins. Le blond devait avouer que ça faisait du bien de manger un peu. Il termina donc lentement son assiette. Thorin sourit:

«-Voilà, c'était pas si difficile tu vois.

-Tu me fais chier.

-Je sais, mais je le fais parce que je t'aime et que je veux que tu sois en bonne santé.»

Thorin alla mettre l'assiette dans l'évier et revint. Il s'allongea sur le lit et prit Bilbon contre lui malgré les protestations faibles du blond. Il embrassa sa nuque:

«-Je t'aime je vais pas te lâcher comme ça.

-Tu aurais dû y penser avant.

-Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'on en arrive là. C'est juste que cette fille, cette aventure amazonienne n'ont tellement rien représentées pour moi que je n'y pensais même plus. Si cette grosse conne n'était pas arrivée je voulais te faire ma demande nom de dieu!»

Thorin attrapa sa veste et en sortit un écrin qu'il posa sur la table de chevet face à Bilbon. Il se rallongea et le prit contre lui:

«-Épouse moi, quand tout ça sera fini deviens mon mari.»

Bilbon pleurait en silence, il avait tant espéré que Thorin le demande en mariage. Et là qu'il le faisait ils étaient en froid. Le blond soupira et enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller. Les bras de son homme lui avaient trop manqués, il profitait de les sentir ainsi autour de lui. Il finit même par s'endormir.

* * *

Thorin passait donc ses journées à s'occuper de Bilbon. Le blond se remettait peu à peu et ça faisait plaisir au photographe. La situation était un peu moins tendue, même si elle n'était pas revenue à la normale pour autant.

* * *

Thorin alla au procès et fut heureux lorsque le juge Gandalf lança d'une voix ne souffrant aucune discussion:

«-Le mariage est donc par la présente annulé et l'enfant non reconnu. La coupable encourra d'une amende de 2 000 euros pour préjudice morale et physique, mais échappera à l'emprisonnement du fait d'avoir un enfant en bas âge à charge. La séance est levée.»

Thorin sourit et serra la main à Thranduil:

«-Merci beaucoup!

-De rien, on va le boire ce verre?

-Hum… je suis flatté de l'intérêt que vous me portez mais mon compagnon est malade je vais m'occuper de lui.

-Je comprends… dommage pour moi.

-Au revoir et encore merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

-Je vous en prie c'est mon travail. Prenez bien soin de votre compagnon, il est chanceux de vous avoir. Au revoir.»

Thorin quitta le tribunal et alla voir Bilbon. Il entra et l'embrassa:

«-J'ai gagné! Plus de femme, plus de bébé et elle a une amende de 2 000 euros! On va pouvoir être enfin tranquilles!

-Pas d'autre cadavre dans le placard?

-Je te jure que non!»

Bilbon sourit et se jeta dans les bras de son homme. Ça faisait trois semaines que Thorin s'occupait de lui pour qu'il guérisse. Bilbon embrassa tendrement le brun et murmura:

«-Je veux devenir ton mari, j'espérais vraiment que tu me le demande avant que cette fille ne débarque!

-Ne t'en fait pas, maintenant on va se marier, et il n'y aura plus de mauvaises surprises.»

Bilbon sourit et posa sa tête contre Thorin, il espérait vraiment que plus rien ne leur arriverait. Car si un autre incident du genre arrivait le blond savait déjà qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Toutefois ses pensées furent vite arrêtées lorsque Thorin commença à l'embrasser et à le caresser. Le brun le souleva et l'emmena dans la chambre. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui chuchota:

«-Je t'aime Bilbon, n'en doute jamais. Je ne ferai plus jamais l'erreur de ne pas te raconter absolument tout ce qui m'arrive mon amour.»

Il lui passa la bague de fiançailles au doigt et sourit:

«-Tu vas m'épouser… j'ai du mal à réaliser que tu as dit oui.

-Pourtant c'est le cas, je peux le répéter si tu veux: oui. Je t'aime Thorin!»

Ils s'embrassèrent et fêtèrent la victoire de Thorin et leurs fiançailles d'une façon très particulière. Les deux hommes espéraient qu'aucune ombre de viendrait à nouveau assombrir leur bonheur.

* * *

 **FIN.**


End file.
